Glare
by fishyehet
Summary: Cerita mengenai seorang gadis dan 12 pria yang harus melawan seorang ibu yang jahat. Mengubah kegelapan menjadi terang.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Glare..

Author: Nam

Cast: Seo Joo Hyun SNSD  
Xi Lu Han, Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zhi Tao, Zhang Yi Xing  
Do Kyung Soo, Oh Se Hoon, Kim Jong In [Seohyun's bestfriend]  
Kim Joon Myun, Byun Baek Hyun [student's]  
Kim Jong Dae, Kim Min Seok [Seohyun's step brother's]  
Park Chan Yeol, Glare (OC) [Seohyun's last bestfriend]

Other Cast: Kim Shin Young [Seohyun's eomma]  
Clay [Glare twin's]  
and other ghost or human (?)..

Length: Chapter

_~Glare.. Chapter 1~ _

Apa pendapat pertama yang muncul dalam benak kalian tentang arwah yang gentayangan? Apa pendapat kalian jika arwah itu baik hati? Apa juga pendapat kalian jika arwah itu merupakan sahabat seorang Seo Joo Hyun yang diketahui memiliki kelebihan dalam hal di luar akal sehat manusia? Dan apa juga pendapat kalian jika arwah itu memiliki kembaran jahat?

Seo Joo Hyun, atau yang akrab dipanggil Seohyun ini memanglah seorang yeoja. Tapi.. jangan salah! Dia adalah seorang yeoja yang mempunyai kelebihan di luar nalar manusia. Dia dapat berkontak langsung dengan alam ghaib. Dia mempunyai kelebihan itu sejak menginjak bangku SD. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sosok yeoja dengan baju seragamnya dan rambut yang terurai begitu saja saat dia menginjak bangku SMA. Yeoja itulah yang menarik perhatian Seohyun, karena yeoja itu selalu mengikuti Seohyun kemana pun. Tapi, semenjak Seohyun pindah ke Seoul tepatnya pindah sekolah ke Care University dia mengalami suatu kejanggalan. Arwah yeoja yang biasa mengikutinya sekarang berubah. Arwah itu lebih.. berbeda. Hanya kata 'berbeda' lah yang berada di benak Seohyun. Tapi.. bukan Seohyun namanya jika dia diam begitu saja. Dia akan mencari tahu. Dia memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengatasi hal tersebut tentu saja dengan 7 sahabat namjanya.

**Seohyun POV**

Huwaaa~ kenapa sekolah ini begitu menyeramkan? Ha~ bahkan hawanya saja sudah tidak enak. Mengapa ibu menyuruhku untuk pindah ke Seoul tepatnya ke sekolah ini? Huft~ aku jadi berjauhan dengan Luhan, Kris, Tao, Lay, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Jongin..  
PUK  
"permisi.. di sekolah ini dilarang melamun.." peringat seorang namja padaku. Dia tinggi, putih, tampan, dan.. seperti mirip seseorang.  
TENG TENG  
"sudah masuk.. kau murid baru yah? Kelasmu dimana? Biar ku antar.." ucap namja tersebut.  
"eh? Oh.. ne.. aku Seohyun.. kelasku di—"  
Ucapanku terpotong ketika sebuah bayangan melintas tepat di antara aku dan namja di hadapanku berdiri. Aku tentu merasa risih, tapi bagaimana lagi? Sekolah ini sudah di cap sebagai sekolah paling menyeramkan seantero Korea Selatan. Tapi, siswa yang sudah masuk sekolah ini dilarang mengundurkan diri atau nyawanya akan terancam!?  
"kau.. kau tidak apa?" tanya namja di hadapanku.  
Sesange~ aku masih melamun..  
"mian.. kelasku di kelas bahasa 3.. bisa kau antarkan aku?" pintaku.  
Dia tampak kaget ketika aku memberitahukan kelasku. Memangnya ada apa?  
"a.. aku juga di kelas itu.. ya sudah.. kajja!" ucapnya sedikit gugup? Entahlah..  
Namja itu berjalan mendahuluiku dengan sedikit tergesa. Memangnya guru disini datang tepat waktu? Aku pikir guru-guru disini akan datang terlambat karena sekolah ini begitu menyeramkan bukan?  
BLAM  
"annyeong~" sapa namja di depanku.  
Eoh? Sudah sampai?  
"eh? Kau tidak menyapa?" herannya.  
"eh? Eh iya.. annyeonghaseyo~" ucapku ramah tapi…. Tidak ada yang menjawab maupun memperhatikanku. Tapi, aku melihat 2 orang namja melirikku dengan sinis. Ah tidak! Hanya namja itu saja! Namja yang mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat ke hitaman dan sedikit berantakan.  
Tanpa ku sadari ada seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, kanan dan kiri.. tapi NOL!  
"silahkan duduk Joohyun~ eh.. Seohyun.." ucap namja yang mengantarku tadi.  
Cham! Kenapa dia tahu nama panggilanku dari Chanyeol dan Glare? Tadi kan.. aku tidak memberitahukan nama lengkapku padanya.. Apa dia sepertiku?  
TAP  
"annyeonghaseyo anak-anak.."  
Omo~ seonsaengnim..  
"kau jangan duduk dulu.. kau murid pindahan itu kan?" tanya saem yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasku.  
"eh.. em.. ne.." jawabku gugup.  
Hampir saja aku harus duduk di bangku sebelah namja yang menatapku sinis.  
"silahkan perkenalkan namamu.." titah saem.  
Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku mengambil posisi. Sekarang aku berada tepat di hadapan semua murid kelas ini. Hanya satu murid yang aku curigai. Dia itu seorang yeoja.. tapi.. dia seperti…..  
"GLARE!" teriak semua murid histeris.  
Aku panik. Ada apa?  
"seonsaengniiiimmm!" pekik semua murid yeoja.  
"argh~ sakitt.. seon-saeng-niiiim.."  
Aku melihat namja yang tadi melihatku sinis sedang… DITARIK OLEH YEOJA YANG KU CURIGAI? Dia.. HANTU?! *caps lock jebol pemirsah , serasa dengerin Ar**n Nightmare ahaha.. .  
"semuanya harap ke depan!" teriak saem panik.  
Aku ikut panik. Aku mencoba untuk membantu saem dalam mengarahkan para murid terutama murid yeoja yang hanya 2 orang saja!  
Aku mendekat ke arah hantu yang di sebut Glare.. tunggu! GLARE?!  
"argh~ ah~ saaaaeeemm.. aku.. ber-dar-ah~" ucap namja yang ditarik Glare.  
Aku segera mendekat kembali.  
"aku mohon lepaskan namja ini!" teriakku.  
"aku tidak akan melepaskannya! Dia korbanku!"  
"lepaskan dia!" bentakku. Aku berada jauh dari meja namja itu. Aku masih belum cukup mengerti dengan kejadian ini.  
"kau ingat aku Joohyun?"  
Mataku membelalak. Joohyun? Apa dia… ah andwaeyo!  
"kau tidak ingat?! Aku akan mengingatkanmu.."  
SRET  
"ah~" jerit namja yang tadi meminta pertolongan saem.  
BUGH  
"aw~" ringisku.  
"tunggu aku esok hari Joohyun-ah.."  
Aku tidak bisa bangun. Tubuhku sangat perih. Punggungku sangat sakit seperti retak tulangnya. Hantu itu menghilang. Semua makhluk di kelas ini mendekat ke arahku dan namja tadi yang disakiti.  
"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya saem khawatir.  
"gwaenchan..ha~" ucapku lirih.  
"saaeem! Baekhyun berdaraaah!" teriak seorang yeoja.  
Aku berusaha berdiri untuk melihat keadaan namja tadi. Benar saja. Wajahnya penuh goresan dan goresan itu mengeluarkan darah segar. Tubuhnya pun begitu. Ha~ pasti sangat perih dan jijik.  
"kalau begitu bawa Baekhyun dan kau.. namamu siapa?"  
Saem bertanya padaku. Tepatnya bertanya namaku.  
"Seohyun saem.." ucapku.  
"nah! Bawa Baekhyun dan Seohyun ke UK—"  
"hajima! Bukankah ada peralatan UKS di kelas kita saem?" tanya yeoja yang tadi berteriak karena Baekhyun terluka.  
"ah benar! Tolong ambilkan yah Chanyeol!" titah saem pada namja tinggi yang tadi bertemu denganku.  
"baik saem!" jawabnya tegas.  
Aku pun dibantu untuk berdiri oleh saem dan yeoja satunya lagi.  
Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengobatiku. Dia lembut sangatt lembut.  
"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun yang berada di sampingku.  
"ini sangat perih kau tahu?" ucapnya sinis.  
"ha~ kau ini.. sakit seperti ini saja sinisss! Bagaimana kalau sehat?" ucapku.  
Menyebalkan sekali namja ini!  
"aw~ ya! Pelan-pelan Joonmyun!" bentak Baekhyun pada sahabatnya. Yah~ itu menurut pandanganku.  
"mian Baek.." ucap Joonmyun merasa bersalah.  
"ya sudah.. hari ini kita tidak belajar dulu ne.." ucap saem.  
"tapi saem.. sudah satu minggu ini kita tidak belajar penuh saem.." ucap yeoja yang membantuku tadi. [baca : membantu memberdirikan Seohyun]  
"memangnya.. dia.. itu siapa?" tanyaku dengan datar.  
Semuanya sontak memandangku.  
"dia itu.. arwah gentayangan.. dia memiliki kepribadian ganda" ucap Baekhyun disertai anggukan saem dan murid lainnya.  
"kepribadian—" ucapanku terpotong oleh bayangan yeoja tadi.  
"ganda?" lanjutku.  
"ne.. dia terkadang baik dan juga terkadang jahat" jelas Joonmyun.  
"hah? Maksudnya?"  
Aku bertanya kembali. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.  
"sudahlah.. jangan dibahass! Nanti dia datang lagi" ucap Baekhyun dingin.  
"ha~ kau ingin mati yah?" tanyaku.  
"yak!" teriaknya penuh kekesalan.  
Hihihi~ lucu juga Baekhyun ini..  
"ya sudah! Kalau begitu kalian pulang saja.." ucap saem.  
"ha~ baik saem" ucap semua murid lesu kecuali aku yang hanya diam saja memandangi kursi di pojok kanan belakang dekat jendela yang menghubungkan dunia luar dan kelas ini.  
"kau tidak akan pulang?" tanya Chanyeol membuyarkan semua lamunanku.  
"ah iya! Aku akan pulang kok!" ucapku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku berdiri dan aku meringis cukup keras.  
"kau ini.. sudah tahu kakimu berdarah.." celetuk seorang namja dan itu adalah Baekhyun. Awas saja kau!

**Author POV**

Seohyun dan murid kelas bahasa 3 pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Chanyeol terlihat sangat terkejut melihat kemana arah Seohyun pulang. Seohyun tinggal di sebuah rumah dengan arsitektur yang cukup mewah tapi, di sekeliling rumah tersebut banyak gedung tua kosong dan gelap. Chanyeol tahu asal mula gedung-gedung itu, suasana gedung itu, dia sangat mengetahuinya.  
BLAM  
"aku pulaaangg!" teriak Seohyun ketika memasuki rumahnya. Kesan pertama Seohyun saat memasuki rumahnya sendiri adalah SEPI dan MENYERAMKAN. Memang, semua anggota keluarga Seohyun memiliki kelebihan sepertinya.. tapi itu dulu sebelum kehadiran Kim Shin Young dan kedua kakak lelaki tirinya yang bernama Kim Jong Dae dan Kim Min Seok yang menambah legenda untuk kelebihan seperti Seohyun. Ibu tirinya, Jong Dae dan Min Seok pun memang mempunyai kelebihan seperti Seohyun. Tidak semua pendapat orang benar tentang saudara tiri atau ibu tiri bahwa mereka jahat. Tapi kenyataannya, mereka bertiga sangat baik dan sayang terhadap Seohyun yang sudah hidup sendiri semenjak kematian ayahnya 1 tahun yang lalu.  
"eh kau sudah pulang? Hyuuunnggg! Uri Seohyun sudah pulaaaangg!" teriak Minseok atau yang akrab dipanggil Xiumin.  
"oppa! Tahu tidak? Aku libur hari ini!" ucap Seohyun girang.  
"loh?" kaget Xiumin.  
"kau tidak belajar? Begitu?" tanya Chen yang ikut berkumpul dengan kedua adiknya.  
"ne! aku tidak belajar!" ucap Seohyun.  
"ha~ aku ingin sekolah juga.. tapi kalau aku lihat-lihat.. sekolahmu itu menyeramkan" ucap Xiumin sembari bergidik ngeri.  
"sst"  
Chen hanya menyenggol lengan Xiumin yang berada tepat di samping kanannya.  
"oh ya.. eomma mana?" tanya Seohyun sembari berdiri dari duduknya.  
"ya ya ya~ kakimu kenapa? Dan.. omo~ badanmu kenapa? Seperti baru—"  
"terjatuh dari lantai 10!" ucap Xiumin melanjutkan ucapan Chen.  
"ani! Hanya kecelakaan kecil" ucap Seohyun sembari menampilkan senyumannya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.  
"oh.. ya sudah.. kau istirahat dulu saja sana!" ucap Chen.  
"ne oppa!" ucap Seohyun.  
"eh Xiu! Antarkan Seohyun ke kamarnya! Aku ingin keluar sebentar" titah Chen.  
"baik hyung!"  
Xiumin pun menuntun Seohyun ke kamarnya.  
Setelah Xiumin keluar dari kamar Seohyun, Seohyun segera meraih telepon genggamnya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya yang tertinggal saat dia hendak pergi ke sekolah.  
"yeobseyo Kris"  
"eoh? Museun mariya Hyun?"  
"begini.. aku butuh bantuan kalian!"  
"eoh? Maksudmu?"  
"aish! Sudahlah! Kau sedang bersama mereka?"  
"mereka? Mereka.. em.. eoh! ne! kita sedang berkumpul, ada apa?"  
"loud speaker!"  
TET  
"HYUUUUNNN!"  
"yak! Jangan manja!"  
"kami hanya rindu padamu Hyuuunn"  
"ya Oh Sehun! Kau berani juga mengucapkan kata RINDU"  
"ha~ kata rindu itu dariku Hyun!"  
"halo Xi Luhaaannn.. eh iya aku hampir saja lupa"  
"apa?"  
"aku butuh bantuan kalian!"  
"bantuan apa?"  
"cepat kalian kemari! Aku butuh kalian!"  
"baiklah.. tapi apa?"  
"begini.. ha~ sulit dijelaskan! Sudah! Pokoknya malam ini kalian sudah ada di rumahku arra?"  
"rumahmu dimana?"  
"hash! Nanti aku kirim lewat pesan elektronik saja! Pai pai~"  
BEEP  
Apa yang akan dilakukan Seohyun bersama ke 7 sahabat namjanya? Apa ini berhubungan dengan hantu itu atau…? Entahlah.  
Dan.. apa ke 7 sahabat Seohyun akan datang tepat waktu? Mungkin inilah awal dari cerita menegangkan ini.

**Sehun POV**

"untuk apa Seohyun menyuruh kita ke Seoul huh?" kesalku. Padahal kami baru saja libur sekolah 1 hari.  
"ya Oh Sehun! China dan Korea kan tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya.." ucap Luhan.  
Ha~ dia selalu membela kekasihnya itu.. huft!  
"sudahlah! Kemasi barang-barang kalian.. kalian ke bandara duluan saja" ucap Kris.  
"mwo? Ya! Kita kan harus bersama" ucap Tao.  
"benar! Lagipula.. kita belum meminta izin pada guru" ucap Kai.  
"benar Kris!" ucapku dan Lay bersamaan.  
"tenang.. aku dan Kris yang akan meminta izin pada guru" ucap Kyungsoo disertai anggukan Kris.  
"ya sudah! Lalu tiketnya?" tanyaku.  
"aku sudah pesan 2 menit yang lalu… sudah cepat kemasi barang-barang kalian!" ucap Kris.  
"ha~ baiklah.." ucap kami ex Kyungsoo dan Kris.

**Author POV**

Seoul 10 A.M. KST

Sementara sahabat Seohyun sedang berkemas untuk ke Seoul, Chanyeol yang penasaran dengan asal-usul rumah Seohyun. Chanyeol pun memang mempunyai kelebihan seperti Seohyun, bahkan sangat mirip.  
"rumah itu.. sejak kapan ada rumah itu? Setahuku, rumah itu sudah dihancurkan 2 tahun yang lalu" gumam Chanyeol sembari memperhatikan rumah Seohyun dari kejauhan agar dia tidak bertemu para makhluk ghaib di gedung tua sekeliling rumah Seohyun.  
WUSS  
"ha! Apa itu?! Aku harus pergi!" ucap Chanyeol panik agar dia tidak menjadi korban selanjutnya di gedung tua itu.  
Chanyeol pun kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi sebelum dia melangkah satu langkah ah tidak! Hampir satu langkah, sebuah suara yang sangat familiar pun terdengar memanggil nama Chanyeol.  
"Chan chan.. tolong akuuu~"  
Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan… Glare! Sahabatnya!  
"Chan chan.. ini aku! Maafkan Clay.."  
Chanyeol tersenyum, dia mendekat ke arah Glare. Lebih dekat.  
"aku tahu itu bukan kau, Glare.."  
"gomawo Chan chan.. aku janji akan menjaga Clay.. tapi—"  
"tapi apa Glare?"  
"kau tahu? Joohyun masih belum mengingat kita.."  
Nada suara Glare sangat sedih. Memang, sejak kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu Seohyun alias Joohyun hilang setengah ingatannya terutama tentang masa lalunya bersama Chanyeol dan Glare.  
"aku bisa mengembalikan ingatannya! Aku berjanji!" ucap Chanyeol. Air matanya hampir jatuh, tapi dia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Glare.  
"gomawo Chan chan.. sampai jumpaaa~"  
"aku berjanji Glare!" gumam Chanyeol.  
Dia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi pijakannya. Seorang yeoja separuh baya hanya dapat mendelik kesal melihat adanya Chanyeol di dekat rumahnya. Dia pun sempat melihat arwah Glare.

**Chanyeol POV**

Chanyeol House 11 A.M. KST

"huft~ lelah sekali…"  
Tidak ada kata penyambutan dari arwah itu. Mana mereka semua?  
"Chanyeoooolll!"  
"nah nah nah! Darimana kalian semua huh? Kenapa telat sekali kalimat penyambutannya?"  
"maaf Chanyeol.. tadi kami dihukum oleh ketua.." ucap Scrout.  
"ha~ aku tidak akan mengerti maksud kalian.. oh ya! Kalian kenal Glare atau Clay?"  
"huwaa~ kau tahu Glare dan Clay?" kaget Scrout dan Rider.  
"memangnya kenapa?" ucapku dingin.  
Yah begini lah aku.. Hidup sendiri ditemani 2 orang hantu yang aneh. Sifat mereka seperti casper lah kalau kalian ingin tahu.  
"ha~ kalau tidak salah.. Glare itu baik dan Clay itu jahat"  
Bagus! Aku kira si bodoh Rider akan mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.  
"heh! Jangan sebut nama mereka lagi.. nanti kita dihukum ketua" bisik Scrout.  
"heh! Kau ingin berbisik yah Scrout? Jangan terlalu keras!" ucapku.  
Scrout hanya tersenyum garing. Bodoh!  
"ya sudah! Aku ingin tidur! Jangan ganggu aku!" ucapku. Kebiasaan mereka itu memang menggangguku saat aku tidur siang hanya untuk melihatku memainkan PSP ku.  
"baiklah…"  
"tumben sekali kalian baik hati.." ledekku.  
"ha~ ya sudah! Sana kau tidur!"  
Ahahaha.. hantu yang lucu dan menggemaskan bukan?

**Author POV**

Chanyeol memang hidup sendiri. Ibu dan ayahnya meninggal akibat sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan oleh medis. Hal ini cukup membuat Chanyeol terpukul karena setelah kepergian orangtuanya, dia harus hidup seorang diri. Dia juga harus hidup tanpa kedua sahabat kecilnya di sampingnya.  
Bagaimana keadaan ke 7 sahabat Seohyun?

Bandara Incheon 4 P.M. KST

"ha~ sampai juga kita di Seoul" ucap Luhan lega.  
"benar! Tidak menyeramkan" ucap Kyungsoo.  
"menyeramkan?" tanya semuanya pada Kyungsoo.  
"kan kata Seohyun.. Seoul menyeramkan" ucap Kyungsoo datar.  
"ah benar!"  
"kajja! Kita harus cepat! Hari mulai gelap" ucap Kris.  
Semuanya pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Kris yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.  
"Kris.. dimana rumah Seohyun?" tanya Sehun.  
"ah iya! Telepon genggamku!" ucap Kris. Dia pun mengambil telepon genggam yang ada di sakunya. Dengan cepat, dia pun menyalakan telepon genggamnya yang tadi dia matikan saat di pesawat.  
'I sungan heart attack.. I shiganui kkeut—'  
"nah nah nah.. rumahku ada di jalan ***** no. 23 berwarna putih elegant" ucap Kris meng-eja kalimat di telepon genggamnya yang dikirimkan dari Seohyun.  
"ya sudah! Kajja!" seru Luhan dan Tao bersamaan dengan semangat.  
Mereka pun pergi ke alamat rumah Seohyun. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melewati wilayah gedung tua itu jika lewat pukul 12 siang.  
"omo~ menyeramkan sekali daerah ini" ucap Lay.  
"ha~ bukankah kita sudah terbiasa melayani daerah seperti ini?" ucap Kyungsoo dingin.  
"ne.. tapi kita harus berhati-hati" peringat Kris.  
"wuoh~ apa itu?" kaget Kai ketika melihat sebuah bayangan melewat tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo yang berada tepat di depannya.  
"ada apa Kai?" tanya Sehun dengan raut panik.  
"sudah aku bilang.. berhati-hati" ucap Kris.  
"ayo!" ucap Luhan bernada sedikit panik dan…  
WUSS  
"aw~ dimana kita?" heran Sehun ketika melihat sekilingnya gelap sekali.  
"Kaiiii! Luhaaannn!" teriak Sehun.  
"kami disiniiii!" ucap Kai dan Luhan bersamaan karena jarak mereka berdekatan.  
"dimana kita?" heran Kris.  
"gelap~" ucap Tao.  
Mereka semua terpecah belah, terpencar. Hanya Kai dan Luhan lah yang berdekatan.  
"memang gelap dan menyeramkan bukan?"  
"aaaaaaa!" teriak Kris, Tao, Luhan, Lay, Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo ketika melihat tubuh mereka yang penuh dengan darah segar dan mereka dikelilingi makhluk ghaib sebanyak… entahlah!  
SRET  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**Seohyun POV**

Seohyun House 7 P.M. KST

"oppa~! Dimana kalian?"  
"ada apa Hyun?"  
Ha~ aku kira mereka sedang di luar.  
"teman-temanku.. apa mereka belum datang?" tanyaku.  
"teman-temanmu? Maksudmu?" tanya Xiumin.  
"sahabatku" jelasku.  
"hah? Memangnya mereka akan datang ke sini?" tanya Chen oppa. Aku hanya mengangguk.  
"HAH? Yang benar?!" tanya Chen oppa. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi panik dan ketakutan?  
"memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku polos.  
"ini kan sudah malam!" ucap Xiumin dengan nada cukup membentakku.  
"geurae?"  
"telepon temanmu sekarang juga!" titah Chen oppa dengan sedikit berteriak.  
"tapi untuk apa?" tanyaku.  
"kau tahu? Kita tidak boleh melewati gedung tua di sekililing rumah kita lewat dari pukul 12 siang Hyun!" ucap Chen oppa.  
Aku sedikit terperanjat. Apa maksudnya?  
"cepat telepon temanmu!" titah Xiumin.  
Dengan panik aku menekan tombol cepat untuk menelepon Luhan.  
TET  
"ayolah Lu~ angkat teleponnya~" ucapku. Aku benar-benar panik. Tanganku gemetar.  
BEEP  
"tidak di angkat.. eotteokhae?" ucapku lirih pada kedua saudaraku.  
"kita… susul mereka!" ucap Xiumin.  
"XIU!" bentak Chen oppa.  
"ayolah Hyuuung~ kita kan hebat!" ucap Xiumin.  
"ya sudah ayo!" ucap Chen oppa. Mereka pun berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berlari ke arah pintu.  
"aku ikut~!" teriakku.  
"hajima! Kau disini saja!" ucap Chen oppa.  
"tap—"  
"ikuti perintahku!" bentaknya.  
Aku hanya menunduk.  
"kami pergi!" teriaknya.  
"bagaimana ini? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" ucapku lirih. Tiba-tiba saja sinyal telepathy ku menyala. Aku pun berusaha menerimanya dengan sekuat tenaga karena sinyalnya sungguh lemah.  
"eoh? Luhaaaannn"  
"Hyun.. kjskjksjk… tolong kamii!"  
"Lu~ kalian dimana?"  
"kami…kjksjsjkjskj… ah! Kau pergi ke gedung tua dekat rumahmu saja!"  
"baik!"  
"aaaaaaaaa!"  
KREK (?) *ceritanya suara pemutusan telepathy #Lol -.-  
"omo~ ada apa dengan mereka semua tuhan? Oppa, maaf aku harus melanggar perintah oppa sekali ini saja" ucapku.  
Aku pun mengambil peralatan dan segera memakai jaket hangat karena Seoul sangat dingin.  
"semoga mereka baik-baik saja!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_~Glare.. Chapter 2~_

**Luhan POV**

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak kami ketika semua hantu yang entah ada berapa jumlahnya itu menyerang kami dengan kekuatan ghaibnya.

"Lu.. te-le-pathy.." ucap Kris terbata-bata.

Ah iya! Seohyun!

Dengan susah payah aku menghubungkan pikiranku dengan pikiran Seohyun.

"_eoh? Luhaaaannn"_

"Hyun.. kami… tolong kamii!" teriakku. Untung saja para setan itu tidak berada di dekatku.

"_Lu~ kau dimana?"_

Suaranya sangat panik.

"kami… dikelilingi SETAAANNN!.. ah! Kau pergi ke gedung tua dekat rumahmu saja!"

Salah satu hantu yang menurutku ketuanya dari para hantu ini mendekatiku.

"_baik!"_

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakku ketika hantu itu melemparku keluar dari gedung tua ini.

"aw~" ringisku.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Ini diluar. Gelap sekali. Kris? Mereka semua dimana?

"KRIIISSS!" teriakku sekuat tenaga.

"SEHUUUUNN! KAIII!" teriakku lagi.

Masih belum ada respon dan..

"aaaa!" teriakku ketika seorang yeoja menghampiriku.

"hey hey.. kau tidak apa?" tanyanya.

Aku masih menutup mataku.

"Lu~ ini aku.."

Suara itu! Suara lembut itu!

Aku pun langsung berhambur memeluk yeoja yang menjadi sahabatku ini.

"Seohyuuunn!" ucapku.

"hey hey.. dimana yang lain?" tanyanya sembari melepas kontak diantara kami.

"molla.." ucapku.

"lalu.. kenapa hanya kau saja yang diluar Lu? Jawab aku!" ucapnya. Nadanya sangat khawatir.

"mereka.. ada di dalam gedung itu.." ucapku lirih.

"ha~ bagaimana ini?" gumam Seohyun.

"hiks.."

Dia mulai menangis.

"omo~ Hyunnie.. uljimayo~" ucapku menenangkannya.

"bagaimana ini? Aku bodoh! Aku tidak tahu semua ini Lu!" ucapnya di tengah isakannya.

"tenang saja~ semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. kita harus selalu berusaha Hyunnie~" ucapku sembari memeluknya.

"aku takut mereka.. terluka Lu~" ucapnya masih terisak dalam pelukanku.

Aku melepaskan kontak diantara kami kembali. Aku menatapnya. Dia sangat ketakutan juga sedih.

"hey hey.. look at me Hyunnie~" ucapku sembari memegang pundaknya.

Dia pun menengadah. Pandangan kami bertemu.

"kita harus berusaha untuk menyelamatkan mereka Hyun.. percayalah.. mereka semua tangguh.. jadi, kita harus percaya pada mereka.. arra?" ucapku sembari tersenyum. Dia hanya mengangguk lalu membalas senyumanku dengan senyum khasnya.

"kajja kita masuk ke dalam" ucapku menarik tangannya.

"tap—"

Aku hanya menatapnya tanda bahwa jika masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu kita akan baik-baik saja.

"baiklah.." ucapnya mempercayaiku.

**Baekhyun POV**

Kenapa kali ini Seoul lebih menyeramkan di banding kemarin hari? Apa karena kejadian hari ini?

"kau belum tidur Baek?"

"ah~ aku belum mengantuk Joonmyun.." ucapku.

"eoh? Bagaimana kita dapat belajar ne?" tanyanya sembari menatap kosong ke arah langit.

"entahlah.. aku juga bingung.. kita tidak mungkin keluar dari sekolah itu Joon.." ucapku.

"keureom!" ucapnya lirih.

"ah iya! Kenapa kau begitu galak pada yeoja tadi pagi?"

Ha~ ah iya! Yeoja itu!

"kenapa yah~? Kau ingin tahu?" godaku.

"yak! Habis.. kalau kau galak pada yeoja seperti itu, berarti kau menyukainya" ucapnya.

"ahaha.. tahu darimana kau?" curigaku.

"aku kan sahabatmu Byun Baek Hyun!" ucapnya menekan kata Byun Baek Hyun, namaku sendiri.

"ah~ aku tidak menyukainya.." ucapku sembari menidurkan tubuhku pada kasurku.

"ha~ geojitmal!" ucapnya.

Tidak percaya padaku huh? Tapi.. benar juga! Aku memang sedikit menyukainya sih..

"tuh kan! Ahahaha.. aku cerdas kan?" ucapnya ketika memperhatikan raut wajahku yang nampak berpikir bahwa aku menyukai Seohyun, yah walaupun sedikit.

"ha~ terserah kau saja! Aku ingin tidur!" ucapku berpura-pura memejamkan mataku.

"ya sudah~ tidur nyenyak Byun Seo Hyun~" ledeknya.

"yak!" kesalku.

Aku melemparnya memakai bantal kesayanganku sebelum dia keluar dari kamarku.

"ah~ melegakan" ucapku. Aku pun menutup mataku.

"mulai bermimpi Byun Baek Hyun~" gumamku.

_**Dream On**_

"_aaaa! Tolong kami!"_

"_**ha~ dimana aku?"**_

"_ha~ kau ini.. sakit seperti ini saja sinisss! Bagaimana kalau sehat?"_

"_**hah? Kenapa aku ada di sekolah?"**_

"_yak! Habis.. kalau kau galak pada yeoja seperti itu, berarti kau menyukainya"_

"_**lah? Aku ada di rumahku?"**_

"_tenang saja~ semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. kita harus selalu berusaha Hyunnie~"_

"_**dia? Dia siapa? Dan itu.. itu kan Seohyun! Namja? Tunggu! Dia mempunyai kekasih?"**_

_**WUSS**_

"_**aaaa!"**_

"_**tenanglah~ kau teman satu kelas Seohyun kan?"**_

"_**k-kau.. kau siapa?"**_

"_**namaku Jongin.. em.. Kai! Aku sahabat Seohyun.."**_

"_**lalu? Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini? Tempat apa ini?"**_

"_**kau hanya perlu membantu kami.. cari cahaya sebanyak mungkin.. atau.. kau.. harus menemukan temanku yang bernama Tao"**_

"_**tunggu.. untuk apa aku menolong kalian? Memangnya kalian kenapa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal Seohyun.. dan aku tak kenal dengan.. temanmu itu"**_

"_**bukankah kau menyukai Seohyun?"**_

"_**MWO? Ak.. ah~ baiklah! Aku akan menolong kalian.. tapi beritahu aku ciri-ciri temanmu itu"**_

"_**dia mempunyai mata seperti panda.."**_

"_**oh.. lalu bagaimana caranya?"**_

"_**kau harus bangun dari mimpimu dan datanglah ke alamat gedung tua yang sangat terkenal di Seoul"**_

"_**MWO? Mana mungkin! Andwaeyo!"**_

"_**kau ingin Seohyun mati? Ingat! Hanya kami dan kau yang bisa membuka semua ini.."**_

"_**membuka?"**_

"_**cepatlah!"**_

_**WUSS**_

"_**cham!"**_

_**Dream Off**_

"hah! Mimpi macam apa itu?"

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

"kau kenapa huh?"

"k-kau? Kau yang tadi di mimpiku kan?" kagetku. Aku sedikit memundurkan tubuhku.

"ahaha.. maaf aku mengagetkanmu.. cepatlah bantu kami! Aku tidak akan menghubungimu lagi.."

WUSS  
"ya ya ya!"

CKREK

"waeyo?" tanya Joonmyun. Dia tampak sangat mengantuk.

"Joon.. bantu aku!" ucapku.

"maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"ayolah! Ikuti saja aku! Seohyun dan teman-temannya sedang dalam bahaya!" ucapku lagi. Aku mulai memakai mantel dan sepatu.

"MWO? Tahu darimana kau?" kagetnya.

"sudahlah.. kajja!" ucapku sembari melempar mantel milikku untuknya.

Kami pun pergi keluar dari rumah. Yah~ kami! Hanya kami!

sekitar Gedung Tua 9 P.M. KST

"Baek, apa kita harus melakukan ini?" tanya Joonmyun.

"harus!" ucapku.

Sebenarnya aku juga takut dan tidak mau mengundang Joonmyun untuk masuk ke ide sahabat Seohyun itu. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Kaki ku kan belum sepenuhnya pulih, jadi aku harus ditemaninya.

"lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Joonmyun.

"ah~ masuk ke dalam" ucapku.

"MWO? Yang benar saja!" ucapnya sedikit membentakku.

"ya ya ya.. jangan berteriak dekatku Joon!" ucapku. Jarak kami sangat dekat karena Joon menuntunku. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"kajja!" ucapku.

Kami pun masuk ke Gedung itu.

"menyeramkan~"

**Author POV**

Baekhyun dan Joonmyun pun masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. Sementara itu, Seohyun dan Luhan masih mencari tempat dimana sahabat mereka berada.

"Lu?"

"hm.."

"dimana tempat itu?"

"mungkin sebentar lagi.."

"aaaaaaaaaaa"

"TERIAKAN ITU!" ucap Seohyun dan Luhan sembari menatap masing-masing.

Mereka pun berlari ke sumber suara dan.. benar!

"Lu? Ada berapa?" tanya Seohyun ketakutan.

"mungkin ratusan" ucap Luhan.

GLEK

_Ratusan_—pikir Seohyun. Dia hanya dapat menelan ludah. Dia baru saja bertemu hantu sebanyak 20 saja sudah sangat pusing dan lelah, dan ini.. ratusan?

"kajja!" bisik Luhan.

Mereka pun segera menjalankan rencana yang mereka susun sejak tadi.

Luhan dan Seohyun memulainya dengan membaca berbagai mantra. Kai yang merasakan mantra itu pun, kekuatannya bertambah. Kyungsoo pun merasakannya pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang awalnya dihinggapi berbagai luka, sekarang sudah menghilang. Semuanya pun merasakannya. Tao segera menghilang dari kerumunan hantu gedung itu untuk mencari bantuan dari luar. Lay, Sehun dan Kris yang berdekatan segera menggabungkan kekuatan mereka untuk meruntuhkan para hantu itu agar menjauh dari mereka.

"_aaaaaa"_

Semua hantu berteriak histeris karena kesakitan hanya satu yang kekal, Clay.

"_kalian tidak akan bisa menyakitiku!"_ ucapnya.

"kami akan berusaha!" teriak Lay.

"_kalian tidak akan bis—"_

"GO AWAAAAYYY!" teriak Seohyun mengucapkan mantra yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Dia merasa terdorong untuk mengucapkan mantra tersebut.

"_aaaa!"_

Clay dan semua hantu itu pun menghilang.

TING

Cahaya pun terlihat dari arah luar dan dari arah pintu luar ruangan ini. Di dekat pintu ruangan yang sangat gelap ini berdiri Baekhyun, Joonmyun dan Tao yang tersenyum lega.

Kris, Sehun dan Lay membuka mata mereka. Berhasil!

"apa kita berhasil?" tanya Kai heran.

"kita berhasil!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"yey! Kita berhasil!" teriak Tao girang.

Tunggu..

"hyun.. kita berhasil" ucap Luhan.

Seohyun hanya memberikan senyumannya pada Luhan karena dia merasa lemas seketika ketika dia mengeluarkan mantra andalannya yang sangat jarang digunakannya.

"kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Seohyun menoleh.

"kau.. kenapa kau ada disini?" heran Seohyun.

"aku yang mengundangnya.." ucap Kai.

"mereka berdua menyelamatkan kita.." ucap Tao sembari tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan Joonmyun.

"kamsahamnida" ucap Seohyun.

"jangan terlalu formal!" ucap Baekhyun dingin. Joonmyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terkesan dingin tapi sangat bermakna.

"hh.. kau masih dingin ne?" kesal Seohyun.

"terimakasih karena kau sudah mematuhiku" ucap Kai.

"mematuhi? Hh.. aku hanya ingin membantu saja" ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"hah~ menjengkelkan sekali kau ini" celetuk Luhan.

"sudahlah~ sekarang.. kita pulang ke rumahmu kan Hyun?" ucap Kris.

"ah iya! Kajja!" ucap Seohyun.

"lalu kami?" tanya Joonmyun.

"kalian juga" ucap Seohyun sembari tersenyum.

DEG

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dia benar-benar menyukai Seohyun.

Semuanya pun keluar dari gedung itu. Glare hanya dapat tersenyum.

"_Seohyun masih mengingatku Chan chan.."_

Seohyun bergidik ngeri. Entah kenapa?

"waeyo Hyunnie?" tanya Luhan.

"eobseo!" ucap Seohyun sembari tersenyum.

"ha~ jangan tersenyum seperti itu pada Luhan!" ucap Sehun.

"ne.. dia pasti akan tersenyum simpul dan wajahnya memerah" ledek Lay disertai tawa kecil Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"yak! Menyebalkan" desis Luhan.

Seohyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perdebatan antara Sehun, Luhan dan Lay.

"oh ya! Kalian sama sekali tak melihat Xiumin oppa dan Chen oppa?" tanya Seohyun. Dia sudah menanyakan hal itu pada Luhan, dan Luhan hanya menjawab 'ani'.

"ani!" ucap semuanya serempak kecuali Baekhyun dan Joonmyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"jinjja? Lalu kemana mereka?" ucap Seohyun.

"mungkin mereka sudah ada di rumahmu" ucap Luhan menenangkan Seohyun yang menurutnya mulai panik.

"ha~ bagaimana kalau mereka… ah andwae!" ucap Seohyun.

"sudahlah.. jangan berbicara sendirian!" celetuk Kai yang lantas mendapat jitakan dari Kyungsoo.

"ahahaha" tawa semuanya.

"rumahmu dekat sini?" tanya Joonmyun pada Seohyun.

"ne.. nah! Itu rumahku!" ucap Seohyun sembari menunjuk bangunan mewah dengan cat berwarna putih elegant.

Baekhyun dan Joonmyun tersentak ketika melihat rumah Seohyun.

"rumah itu kan.. sudah dihancurkan 2 tahun lalu" gumam Baekhyun.

"apa?" tanya Seohyun. Suara Baekhyun masih cukup terdengar oleh Seohyun dan sahabatnya tapi tidak terlalu jelas.

"apa kau sudah tinggal di Seoul sejak 1 tahun yang lalu?" selidik Baekhyun.

"ani! Aku baru saja pindah ke Seoul 1 bulan yang lalu" ucap Seohyun.

_Hah~ itu tidak mungkin.. terakhir kali aku melihat rumah ini itu.. 1 bulan yang lalu dan… rumah itu masih dalam keadaan hancur_—batin Baekhyun. Joonmyun pun berpikir sama seperti Baekhyun.

"kau menempati rumah itu 1 bulan yang lalu dan.. sudah tinggal di rumah itu?" tanya Joonmyun.

Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya.

"yup! Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Seohyun. Dia merasa risih dengan berbagai pertanyaan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun dan Joonmyun.

CKREK

"Hyun!" teriak Chen dan Xiumin histeris ketika Seohyun dan teman-temannya sudah ada di depan pintu masuk rumah mereka.

"oppa?" kaget Seohyun.

"kami khawatir.. sudah kami duga.. kau memang tidak menuruti perintahku" ucap Chen.

"mianhae.. mereka benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanku" ucap Seohyun lirih.

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Xiumin.

"gwaenchanha hyung" ucap Kris mewakili semua sahabatnya.

"baguslah.. kalian istirahat saja" ucap Xiumin.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu Hyun" ucap Chen.

Luhan menatap Seohyun.

"gwaenchanha Lu~" ucap Seohyun.

"ha~ baiklah.." ucap Luhan.

Seohyun pun tersenyum.

Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Lay, Tao, Kyungsoo, Kai, Baekhyun dan Joonmyun pun diantarkan Xiumin memasuki kamar tamu rumah Seohyun yang cukup lega untuk ditempati makhluk sebanyak 10 orang-an.

**Seohyun POV**

"ada apa oppa?" tanyaku.

"jangan lakukan hal menjijikkan ini lagi!" ucap Chen oppa.

"mianhae oppa! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi.." ucapku. Aku menunduk gugup. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jika Chen oppa sudah marah melebihi batas.

"ya sudah! Kau harus tidur! Besok kau sekolah! Dan ingat kata-kataku tadi! Kau mengerti?!" bentak Chen oppa.

Aku sedikit bergidik ketakutan.

"ne oppa.." ucapku.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"bodoh.." rutukku pada diri sendiri.

"_terimakasih Seohyun.."_

"hah? Siapa itu?" ucapku.

"_aku.. disini"_

Aku menoleh ke kanan, kosong. Kiri, kosong. Belakang?

"huwaaa~ kau siapa?" panikku ketika melihat sesosok yeoja yang sepertinya pernah bertemu dengannya.

"_aku temanmu.. Glare.."_

"Glare? Hah?"

Aku mulai berpikir keras. Glare? Tampaknya, aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Dan juga tampak pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Glare? Chankanman! Ya! Aku ingat!

"G-gla-glare?" ucapku terbata. Air mataku perlahan terjatuh. Aku membungkam mulutku agar aku tidak terlalu terisak.

"_uljimayo Hyun~"_

"benarkah ini kau? Ke-kenapa?"

Suaraku semakin menghilang. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Glare? Sahabat semasa kecilku telah menjadi arwah tetap di sekolahku sekarang?

"_di sekolah itu.. itu bukan aku Hyun.."_

GLEK!

Kalau bukan Glare lalu siapa?

"_dia kembaranku.. kau masih ingat?"_

_**FLASHBACK ON [Author POV]**_

"_**Soo Ri imnida"**_

"_**Seohyun imnida"**_

"_**Chanyeol imnida"**_

"_**ahaha.. kenapa terlalu formal begini yah?" ucap Soo Ri.**_

"_**memangnya ini formal yah, Glare?" goda Chanyeol.**_

"_**yak!" kesal Soo Ri.**_

"_**ahaha.. kenapa kau selalu dipanggil Glare oleh Chan Chan sih?" heran Seohyun.**_

"_**karena dia seorang ahli death-glare.. hahaha" tawa Chanyeol.**_

_**Soo Ri hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ledekan Chanyeol tapi akhirnya mereka bertiga hanya tertawa.**_

"_**Soo Ri!" teriak Clay, kembaran Soo Ri.**_

"_**eoh? Ada apa Yoo Ri?" tanya Soo Ri to the point.**_

"_**cepat masuk!" teriak Clay atau yang bernama asli Choi Yoo Ri.**_

"_**tapi—"**_

"_**cepaaaattt!" teriak Clay sembari menarik paksa Glare.**_

"_**lepaskan Soo Ri!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.**_

"_**diam kau! Atau kau ingin mati huh?"**_

_**GLEK**_

"_**mianhae Yoo Ri.. Soo Ri kan kembaranmu jadi tak sepantasnya kau memperlakukan Soo Ri kasar" ucap Seohyun.**_

"_**ada apa ini?" tanya Ny. Choi.**_

"_**Yoo Ri sayang~ tenanglah sedikit.. eomma hanya menyuruhmu untuk memanggilkan kembaranmu saja kan?" ucap Ny. Choi.**_

_**Yoo Ri hanya mendelik kesal. Selalu Soo Ri dan Soo Ri.**_

"_**kalian bisa mengobrol lagi.. tapi lebih baik di dalam" titah Ny. Choi karena Soo Ri, Seohyun dan Chanyeol mengobrol di halaman rumah Soo Ri.**_

_**Mereka bertiga pun mengangguk. Seohyun dan Chanyeol berbungkuk untuk berterimakasih.**_

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan semuanya merampas apa yang ku inginkan! Aku akan membalas kalian semua! Tunggu saja!__**—batin Yoo Ri.**_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

**Back to Seohyun POV**

"aku mengingatnya" ucapku sembari menghapus air mataku.

"_dia sama seperti dulu yah?"_

"dia belum berubah.. kau.. kenapa kau bisa menjadi arwah gentayangan?" tanyaku.

"_kau akan mengetahuinya.."_

"beritahu aku Glare!" ucapku sedikit berteriak.

Oops! Aku lupa! Ini kan sudah malam. Kalau terdengar Chen oppa, pasti aku akan ada dalam masalah besar.

"_Chan Chan tahu kok… pai pai Hyun~"_

WUSS

"cham!" teriakku.

_Ah bodoh!_—rutukku dalam hatiku.

TOK TOK

**Luhan POV**

Aku keluar dari kamar. Aku sangat haus dan juga sangat ingin ke toilet sejak tadi. Ketika aku melewati kamar Seohyun, aku mendengar dia sedikit berteriak.

TOK TOK

"Hyun? Gwaenchanha?" tanyaku pada Seohyun dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Dia tidak merespon. Bagaimana ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"Hyun?"

Aku kembali bertanya.

"ah.. gwaenchanha Lu~" ucap Seohyun sedikit berteriak.

"ha~ syukurlah" gumamku.

Aku pun kembali ke kamar.

"em.. Kai?" panggil Baekhyun.

Kai yang semula membaca buku pelajaran dari guru di China pun segera menoleh seolah berkata 'wae?'.

"tadi.. kau berkata padaku.. ehm! Hanya kalian dan aku yang dapat membuka.. maksudnya membuka?" tanya Baekhyun.

Aku tertarik dengan topik yang dimaksud. Aku pun ikut mengobrol bersama Baekhyun.

"ini sulit dijelaskan karena.. kau tidak akan percaya" ucap Kai dingin.

"beritahu saja.. mungkin aku akan sedikit percaya" ucap Baekhyun.

"kau orangnya antusias juga" celetukku.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan datarnya.

"benar kan?" ucapku.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu mengalihkan kembali wajahnya ke Kai.

"ehm! Begini…."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_~Glare.. Chapter 3~_

"ehm! Begini…. Sebenarnya ini baru tebakanku saja dan.. ini juga baru feeling ku saja" ucap Kai.

"ha~ jadi ini hanya menuruti feeling mu saja" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"yah~ aku kan hanya berpendapat" ucap Kai dingin yang sepertinya tak peduli dengan kemarahan Baekhyun.

"hh.. kalau saja kau bukan sahabat pemilik rumah ini! Sudah aku hh.." gerutu Baekhyun.

Joonmyun yang berada di samping Baekhyun hanya dapat menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"hei hei hei.. aku juga satu pendapat dengan Kai" celetuk Sehun.

"kau juga?!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"ya ya ya… jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Maksudku.. memang benar! Yang dapat membuka semua rahasia masa lalu Seohyun itu hanya kita dan mungkin sahabat masa lalu Seohyun" ucap Sehun.

Semuanya hanya dapat diam. Kami tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Sehun. Rahasia masa lalu Seohyun? Sahabat masa lalu Seohyun? Bukankah dia dan kami yang menjadi sahabat Seohyun? Kenapa Sehun berkata bahwa Seohyun memiliki sahabat masa lalu?

"heh! Kau ini kacau sekali Oh Sehun!" ucapku.

"yey~ apa kalian tidak curiga tentang masa lalu Seohyun? Dia selalu menyembunyikannya kan?" ucap Sehun.

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Baekhyun dan Joonmyun yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sehun.

"geurae?"

"kita harus mencari tahu!" ucap Lay pada Tao.

"ah~ keureom!" ucap Tao.

"hei hei hei.. apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti" ucap Joonmyun.

"kau tidak usah mengerti!" ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

Ha~ Kyungsoo kenapa jadi dingin begini?

"nanti juga kalian akan mengerti.. kalau pun kalian ingin mengerti, kalian bisa ikut dengan kami untuk mencari tahu ini semua" ucap Kris.

Baekhyun dan Joonmyun saling bertatapan seolah berkata 'eottae?' pada masing-masing lalu mereka pun mengangguk.

"baiklah!" ucap Baekhyun dan Joonmyun bersamaan.

"ya sudah.. kita susun rencananya besok saja, sekarang kita tiduuuurrr!" ucapku.

"benar~" ucap mereka semua serempak.

Semuanya pun sudah tertidur.

**Author POV**

Sementara itu, tanpa diketahui, Chen telah mendengar semua percakapan sahabat adiknya itu.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka semua mengungkapnya!" ucap Chen geram.

PUK

Chen sedikit tersentak.

"eoh? Eomma?" heran Chen. Tumben sekali sang eomma pulang malam seperti ini.

"sedang apa kau?" tanya Shin Young.

"ani! Aku ingin bicara suatu hal pada eomma" ucap Chen.

"tentang?" tanya Shin Young. Kim Shin Young.

"tentang Seohyun dan para sahabatnya" ucap Chen.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"begini…."

Keesokan harinya..

TUK TUK

"eoh? Hei hei.. banguuunn" ucap Luhan sembari mengucek matanya.

"huwaaaaa~ masih mengantuk Lu!" ucap Sehun yang berada tepat di samping Luhan.

BLAM

"semuaaaaaanyaaaaaa banguuuuuunnnn!" teriak Seohyun ketika memasuki kamar tersebut.

"ha~ aku masih mengantuk tahu!" racau Baekhyun.

Kris, Kai, Lay dan Kyungsoo pun terbangun.

"ha~ tinggal Joonmyun, Tao dan Baekhyun saja yah?" ucap Seohyun.

"Hyun.. kamar mandi dimana?" tanya Kai.

"ah.. Luhan sepertinya tahu" ucap Seohyun mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam saat Luhan mengetuk pintunya karena teriakan yang tak disengaja.

"baiklah.. kajja!" ucap Luhan sembari mengajak Sehun, Kris, Kai, Lay dan Kyungsoo.

Selepas kepergian Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Kai, Lay dan Kyungsoo, Seohyun pun segera membangunkan Tao, Baekhyun dan Joonmyun.

"ya ya ya.. aku masih mengantuk" ucap Tao.

"ini sudah jam 6 pagi tahu!" ucap Seohyun sebal.

"hh.. dimana mereka?" tanya Joonmyun yang baru saja bangun sembari mengucek matanya.

"mereka semua ke kamar mandi.." ucap Seohyun sembari merapikan selimut yang dipakai semua namja ini.

"hah? Semuanya?" kaget Joonmyun.

"ya ya ya.. kamar mandi di rumahku ini cukup banyak" ucap Seohyun.

"oh ya?" tanya Tao.

"tentu! Sudahlah.. kalian juga susul mereka saja" ucap Seohyun.

Tao dan Joonmyun pun pergi ke kamar mandi tersebut. Joonmyun tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun masih berada di kamar tersebut.

BRAK

"aw~" ringis Seohyun ketika tersandung sesuatu saat ingin membangunkan Baekhyun.

"eoh? Gwaenchanha?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja bangun.

"hm.."

"ah~ tidak sakit kan? Atau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun.

"bodoh" desis Seohyun.

"mwo? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"eobseo!" ucap Seohyun ketus sembari berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"hh.. jangan marah seperti itu, bisa kan?" ucap Baekhyun.

"ha~ kau sulit sekali untuk dibangunkan" ucap Seohyun.

"oh ya? Biasanya gampang kok.. mungkin karena aku tidak tidur dalam porsi yang sebenarnya" jelas Baekhyun.

"ha~ alasan!" ucap Seohyun sembari membereskan kembali ruangan ini.

"bolehkah aku membantumu?" tawar Baekhyun.

"tidak usah! Kau cuci mukamu dulu sana! Lalu.. pulang untuk sekolah" ucap Seohyun masih terfokus dengan beres-beresnya.

"ha~ benar juga.. baiklah! Lalu? Joonmyun dan sahabat-sahabatmu.. mereka kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"tentu saja ke kamar mandi" ucap Seohyun dingin.

"oh.. gomawo atas tumpangannya" ucap Baekhyun. Dia pun pergi dari ruangan itu dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

"hh.. dasar!" gumam Seohyun.

Care University 7 A.M. KST

"huwaa… akhirnya aku kembali ke sekolah menyeramkan ini juga.." ucap Seohyun. Joonmyun dan Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Seohyun hanya dapat terdiam.

"Hyunnie!" panggil seseorang.

Seohyun dan Baekhyun pun menoleh ke belakang. Luhan dan ke 6 namja lainnya.

"huwaaa.. sekolahmu bagus juga" ucap Kyungsoo.

"bagus darimana nya hyung?" tanya Kai.

"unik" gumam Lay.

"sekolah kami memang bagus tapi.. cukup menyeramkan" ucap Baekhyun.

Ke 7 namja itu hanya dapat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

WUSS

"omona~ apalagi itu" ucap Kai panik.

**Seohyun POV**

"omona~ apalagi itu" ucap Kai panik.

Wajah Kai benar-benar ketakutan. Kyungsoo yang ada disamping Kai hanya dapat menepuk pundak Kai pelan agar Kai tenang.

"annyeong~" sapa seseorang dari arah belakang.

Kami pun berbalik dan.. Chanyeol.

"k-kau?" ucapku gugup. Entah kenapa aku bisa gugup seperti ini?

"annyeong Seohyun, Baekhyun, Joonmyun dan.."

"mereka sahabat-sahabatku" ucapku.

"oh… annyeong~" sapa Chanyeol sembari tersenyum.

"em.. Chan chan!" panggilku pada Chanyeol.

Semuanya terkesiap termasuk Baekhyun dan Joonmyun yang hanya dapat memandangku aneh.

"kau memanggilku apa Seohyun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya tapi raut wajahnya dia cukup senang.

"ak-aku.. mianhae" ucapku lirih sembari menundukkan kepalaku agar air mataku dapat tertahan beberapa detik.

"kenapa kau meminta maaf padanya?" celetuk Luhan.

"ini… sebenarnya… Chanyeol dan… em.. arwah bernama Glare itu.. sahabatku" ucapku sembari menahan isakanku.

"kau sudah mengingatku Joohyun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol girang sembari mendekat ke arahku.

Aku menengadah. Terlihat sekali bahwa aku tengah menangis bahagia.  
Chanyeol pun langsung memelukku disertai tangisan kecilnya.

"gomawo Joohyun-ah.. gomawo~" ucap Chanyeol. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum.

"semuanya sudah tertebak" ucap Kris.

Aku dan Chanyeol pun melepaskan kontak diantara kami dan langsung menatap Kris.

"maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"awalnya.. kami akan mencari tahu semua hal yang selalu kau sembunyikan Hyun" ucap Luhan.

"hal yang selalu aku sembunyikan?" heranku.

Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan apa pun.

"tentang masa lalu mu" ucap Lay.

"masa lalu ku?"

Aku kembali mengerutkan dahiku. Masa lalu ku? Aku menyembunyikan masa lalu ku?

"sahabat masa lalu mu" ucap Kai.

Aku menyembunyikan masa lalu ku? Tepatnya sahabat masa lalu ku? Hm.. aku mengerti.

"maksud kalian.. aku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ne, Yeolli" ucap Baekhyun.

"kenapa kalian ingin mengetahuinya?" tanyaku.

"tentu saja kita harus mengetahuinya Hyun.. bukankah kita sahabatmu?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Aku menatap Kyungsoo. Benar. Tapi.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang masa lalu ku hanya karena kemarin ketika aku bertemu dengan Glare semuanya terbuka. Terbuka? Kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu ketika aku memikirkan kalimat terbuka?

"terbuka.." gumamku.

Kai dan Baekhyun sepertinya menoleh ke arahku.

"terbuka?" tanya Kai dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"waeyo?" tanyaku.

"tadi kau mengucapkan kalimat 'terbuka' kan?" tanya Luhan yang mengerti arah pembicaraan yang akan dimulai oleh Kai dan Baekhyun.

"ne.. apa kalian merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dengan kalimat itu?" ucapku.

Semuanya pun mengangguk termasuk Chanyeol.

**Chanyeol POV**

"jadi.. apa maksud dari kalimat itu?" tanya Joohyun.

"aku juga masih belum mengerti" ucap namja yang sepertinya bernama Kai.

"mungkin.. kalimat itu ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu mu, Hyun" ucap namja yang bermata panda. Mungkin namanya Tao.

Masa lalu? Em.. aha!

"Chan chan! Apa kau ingat kalimat yang selalu kita ucapkan jika kita berjanji?" ucap Joohyun. Aku melihat Joohyun datar lalu aku pun mengangguk.

"ne! aku ingat! Kalimat terbuka itu adalah kunci semuanya" ucapku.

Joohyun, Baekhyun, Joonmyun dan ke 7 sahabat Seohyun hanya menatapku aneh. Mungkin mereka pikir 'tadi kalimat terbuka saja sulit diartikan, sekarang kalimat kunci?'.

"bagaimana kalau kita rundingkan ini semua sekarang?" ucap Sehun. Kenapa aku mengetahui nama mereka semua yah? Entahlah.. mungkin kontak..

"sekarang? Berarti.. aku, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Seohyun tidak akan sekolah?" ucap Joonmyun.

"ha~ benar juga kau Sehun! Untuk apa juga kita sekolah!" ucap Baekhyun.

"ya ya ya Baekki" ucap Joonmyun panik.

"aku juga setuju dengan perkataanmu Baekhyun" ucapku.

"ei~ cham! Tapi kita harus adil" ucap Joohyun. Aku hanya menyipitkan mataku. Adil? Dalam hal?

"semua murid disini juga harus kita liburkan" ucap Joohyun.

"itu tidak mungkin!" ucapku.

"kenapa tidak mungkin?" tanya Joohyun.

"jika mereka sudah masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing lalu dipulangkan.. semuanya akan mati" jelasku.

"ha? Sampai sebegitunya kah?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"_bukankah kalian beruntung belum memasuki kelas kalian"_

Kami pun menoleh ke depan dan.. omona~ Clay!

Entah kenapa aku langsung memegang lengan kiri Joohyun dan lengan kanan Joohyun yang sepertinya sedang memegang lengan Luhan.

"kaaa!" teriakku.

Semuanya berhamburan. Kami semua tidak sejalan. Aku takut mereka celaka. Ah~ bagaimana ini?

**Sehun POV**

"ya ya ya.. kita harus kemana?" tanyaku pada Kai dan Lay. Hanya kami. Semuanya berpencar. Ha~ aku takut jika kami salah mengambil tindakan.

"ha~ bagaimana ini? Aku takut kita salah jalan" ucap Kai.

"hei hei hei.. kalian bisa tenang sedikit kan?" ucap Lay.

"bagaimana kami bisa tenang jika nantinya kita bertiga akan tertangkap oleh setan itu?!" bentakku.

"yak! Kenapa kau marah padaku?!" teriak Lay.

"justru kau yang membuat kami semakin panik!" teriakku pada Lay.

"hei! Kalian ingin terus berdebat saja huh? Tidak ingin mencari jalan keluarnya?" teriak Kai.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"pikiranku buntu" ucap Lay.

"ha~ kau memang sulit berpikir!" ucapku.

BUGH

"Lay!" pekik Kai.

"heh! Oh Sehun! Dengar yah.. walaupun nilai fokus ku di ujian kemarin mendapat nilai E tapi aku masih bisa berpikir!" bentaknya. Aku hanya dapat memegangi pipiku yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"kenapa kalian harus berdebat di saat situasi sedang runyam seperti ini!" bentak Kai.

Aku hanya mendelikkan mataku.

"ha~ jika kita terus begini.. kita tidak akan bisa bertahan kalian mengerti?!" teriaknya.

Aku hanya diam.

"_annyeonggiseyo~"_

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

**Baekhyun POV**

"omona~ Joon!" ucapku panik.

"hm"

"eotteokhaji?" ucapku lagi.

"aigoo~ kita harus berpikir, Baekki" ucapnya.

"berpikir untuk?" tanyaku.

"berpikir bagaimana caranya kita menemukan teman-teman Seohyun dan Chanyeol" ucap Joonmyun.

"benar juga.. tapi bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"aish! Yah kita harus berpikir Baekki!" teriaknya penuh kekesalan.

Aku hanya tersenyum garing.

"Joon! Tempat apa ini? Kenapa begitu gelap?" ucapku.

"entahlah.. aku juga belum pernah melewati ruangan ini" ucap Joonmyun.

"lalu sekar—"

"sht~ dengar.."

Aku dan Joonmyun memasang telinga kami untuk mendengarkan percakapan yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan sebelah ruangan ini.

"_**kenapa kau selalu memintanya?"**_

"_**jika kau memutuskan perjanjian ini, kau dan semua penduduk Seoul akan mati! Kau mengerti?"**_

"apa?" kagetku. Secara otomatis tangan Joonmyun menyekap mulutku.

TAP

"kita harus pergi sekarang juga" ucap Joonmyun berbisik. Aku mengangguk dan ketika kami berbalik.

"mau kemana kalian?"

I-itu.. Chen hyung? Oppa nya Seohyun?

"hyung?" kagetku dan Joonmyun.

BUGH

BRAK

Terakhir, aku merasakan punggungku sangat sakit dan semuanya gelap.

**Kris POV**

"Kyungsoo, kita harus mencari mereka" ucapku.

"tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Tao.

"entahlah.. aku masih memikirkannya" ucapku.

"ha~ kenapa aku gagal jika ber-telepathy?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"hei tenanglah.. masih ada cara lain" ucapku.

"benar! Ah! Bagaimana kalau aku menggunakan kekuatan time control ku?" ucap Tao.

Ah~ benar juga!

"lakukanlah" ucapku.

Tao pun segera bersiap-siap tapi…

"tidak bisa" ucap Tao.

"coba lagi!" ucap Kyungsoo.

"tidak bisa!" ucap Tao panik.

"lalu bagaimana?" ucapku.

"_annyeong~"_

Kami pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan..

"aaaaaaaaaaaaa"

**Luhan POV**

"hosh hosh.."

Kami bertiga hanya dapat mengatur nafas kami agar tidak terlalu lelah.

"lah? Kita ada dimana?" heranku ketika melihat sekeliling.

"ini tempat rahasia" ucap Chanyeol.

"maksudnya?" tanyaku dan Seohyun bersamaan.

"tenang saja.. disini kita akan aman" ucap Chanyeol. Ha~ lama kelamaan aku gerah juga dengan ucapannya yang selalu tidak pasti.

WUSS

"apa itu?" kagetku.

Aku langsung memegang lengan Seohyun lebih erat.

"em.. Lu? Kau kenapa?" ucapnya.

"tadi.. apa kau tidak lihat?" tanyaku pada Seohyun.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau ketakutan ne?" tanya Chanyeol.

"MWO? Aku hanya takut kehilangan Seohyun saja" ucapku.

Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Seohyun untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lu.. gwaenchanha" ucap Seohyun berusaha melepaskan genggamanku.

Aku semakin memperkuat genggamanku.

WUSS

"hei! Kalian jangan selalu mempermainkan orang lain!" teriak Chanyeol. Aku dan Seohyun saling memandang.

"_ehehe.. mianhae Chanyeol"_

"huwaaaaaa" teriakku.

"tenang.. mereka memang selalu begitu" ucap Chanyeol.

"mereka.. siapa?" tanya Seohyun.

"_annyeong~ namaku Scrout dan dia Rider"_

"kalian arwah?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"_kau takut yah? Wuuu~ wuhuuu~"_

"hei! Jangan bertindak bodoh! Bodoh!" ucap Chanyeol pada arwah bernama Rider itu.

"kau berteman dengan mereka?" tanya Seohyun.

"ya~ begitulah.."

"_kami selalu bersama!"_

"enak saja! Kalau aku sekolah kalian selalu menolak berada bersamaku!" ucap Chanyeol.

"_ehehe.."_

"kalian seperti casper" gumamku.

"mereka memang mirip Casper"

WUSS

"_omona~ Ride! Siap-siap!"_

"siap-siap?" heranku.

"_annyeong~"_

"Clay?!" kaget Seohyun. Sekarang dia yang memperkuat genggamannya padaku.

"_halo Joohyun~ masih ingat aku?"_

"jangan dekati kami!" teriak Chanyeol.

Aku hanya dapat diam.

"_waeyo? Eh? Ada Rider dan Scrout.."_

"_kenapa kau kemari?"_

"_aku? Aku bisa kemana pun sesukaku"_

"bukankah ada batasannya?" teriak Chanyeol.

"_batasan? Oh ya?"_

SRET

"aw~" ringisku. Aku melihat tanganku dan.. darah?

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan?!" teriak Seohyun.

"_waeyo? Dia kekasihmu Joohyun-ah?"_

GLEK

Kekasih?

"bukan! Dia sahabatku!" ucap Seohyun ketus.

Sahabat? Apa kau lupa dulu kita pernah menjalin hubungan tersebut Hyunnie?

"_em.. biar aku tebak! Dia.. mantan kekasihmu ne?"_

"em.. ne!" ucap Seohyun.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Seohyun.

SRET

"Luhaaaaaaaannnn!"

Hanya teriakan itu yang terakhir aku dengar. Aku tidak tahu aku akan dibawa ke tempat apa?

**Seohyun POV**

SRET

"Luhaaaaaaaannnn!" pekikku ketika Luhan dibawa oleh arwah. Entah siapa..

"kajja!" ucap Chanyeol.

"tidak! Aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini! Aku harus menemukan Luhan!" teriakku.

"Joohyun~"

"aku tidak akan pergi Chan chan.."

"Joohyun!" bentak Chanyeol.

"dengar! Kita harus pergi! Kita masih beruntung karena Scrout dan Rider membantu kita mengatasi Clay"

"tapi.. aku tidak mau kehilangan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya"

"tenanglah.. Luhan dibawa oleh Glare ke tempat yang aman.. Glare tidak akan melukai orang yang kau cintai Hyun.."

Orang yang aku cintai? Luhan? Dia.. dia orang yang aku cintai? Benar!

"jadi.. ayo kita pergi!" ucap Chanyeol.

Kami pun keluar dari ruangan yang disebut ruangan rahasia oleh Chan chan.

Luhan.. teman-teman.. aku akan menolong kalian.. tunggu aku~

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_~ Glare.. Chapter 4 ~_

**Author POV**

Suasana semakin mencekam. Semuanya berpencar. Sahabat Seohyun pun dibawa oleh Clay. Clay pun mengakalkan itu semua untuk memancing Seohyun agar Clay dapat membalaskan dendamnya. Sebenarnya, Seohyun tidak pernah berbuat salah pada Clay. Tapi Clay selalu ingin mencelakai Seohyun. Seohyun mengalami hilang ingatan, itu semua karena Clay dan Ibu tiri Seohyun.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna cokelat tengah asik memilih bunga untuk seseorang, lebih tepatnya untuk sahabatnya. Setelah selesai, yeoja itu pun menyebrangi jalan dan tanpa diketahuinya 2 orang yeoja telah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. 2 yeoja itu pun menjalankan misinya, yeoja yang berumur kurang lebih 35 tahun itu tengah bersiap untuk menjalankan mobilnya sedangkan yeoja yang berumur 13 tahun hanya menyiapkan sesuatu untuk membantu melancarkan misinya.**_

"_**Joohyun!"**_

_**Yeoja yang memegang bunga pun berbalik. Namanya Joohyun, lebih tepatnya Seo Joo Hyun.**_

"_**eoh? Soo Ri?" ucap Joohyun.**_

_**Baru saja Soo Ri melangkah satu langkah, sebuah truk bermuatan langsung menghantam tubuhnya. Truk itu oleng, dan Soo Ri pun tewas seketika.**_

"_**Soo Ri!" pekik Joohyun.**_

_**Joohyun pun tidak jadi menyebrang untuk menolong Soo Ri.**_

_**BUGH!**_

_**Joohyun jatuh seketika, kepalanya yang banyak mengeluarkan darah segar. 2 yeoja tadi hanya dapat tersenyum senang ketika tubuh Joohyun mengenai bamper mobilnya. Yeoja yang berumur 35 tahun pun turun dari mobil itu dan berpura-pura menolong Joohyun. Yah, di jalanan itu tidak ada 1 orang pun kecuali penjual bunga tadi.**_

"_**kenapa kalian menabrak yeoja manis ini huh?!" bentak sang penjual bunga pada yeoja yang berumur 35 tahun tadi.**_

"_**wae?"**_

_**Yeoja yang berumur 13 tahun pun turun dari mobil dan segera bersuara.**_

_**SRAT**_

_**Yeoja itu menusuk perut sang penjual bunga dengan bebas sehingga sang penjual bunga pun tewas seketika.**_

_**BUGH**_

"_**Yoo Ri!" pekik yeoja yang berumur 35 tahun ketika yeoja berumur 13 tahun tadi tewas seketika ditabrak oleh sebuah bis.**_

_**Semua penumpang bis itu pun keluar untuk melihat keadaan sang yeoja bernama Yoo Ri.**_

"_**ahjumma, apa dia anakmu?" tanya sang supir gelagapan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia yang mengendarai bis itu dan dia juga yang tak sengaja mengantuk sehingga menyebabkan satu orang tewas.**_

"_**dia.. dia anakku" jawab yeoja berumur 35 tahun.**_

"_**siapa namamu ahjumma?" tanya sang sopir.**_

"_**Park Shin Young"**_

"_**oh baiklah… begini, saya akan membiayai semuanya.. nama saya Xi Lu Fan" ucap sang sopir.**_

"_**tidak usah.. sepertinya dia telah tewas.. biarkan saja" ucap Shin Young sembari berpura-pura menangis sendu.**_

"_**tapi ahjumma—"**_

"_**tidak perlu"**_

"_**lalu… dia siapa?" tanya Lufan sembari menunjuk Joohyun yang terbaring di pinggir jalan dengan darah yang terus keluar dari kepalanya.**_

"_**dia.. calon anakku.." ucap Shin Young. Dihatinya dia tersenyum senang.**_

"_**bisakah kau antarkan dia ke rumah sakit terdekat? Aku ingin membawa kedua anakku dulu dan ini nomor teleponku" ucap Shin Young sembari menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Lufan, dikertas tersebut tertera nomor telepon dirinya juga alamat rumahnya. Dia pun membopong Yoo Ri lalu Soo Ri kedalam mobilnya.**_

_**Lufan membawa Joohyun ke rumah sakit terdekat di Busan. Semua penumpang pun terpaksa harus berjalan kaki menuju tempat yang mereka tuju.**_

'_**ada telepon.. ada telepon..'**_

_**TET**_

_**Dia berhenti sebentar, padahal baru saja dia hendak mengendarai bisnya. Lufan pun mengangkat panggilan dari anaknya. Xi Lu Han yang berada di China.**_

"_**yeobseyo?"**_

"_ayah? Ayah masih di Busan kah?"_

"_**iya.. Lu, tolong siapkan peralatan medis yang biasa keluarga kita siapkan untuk penyelamatan!"**_

"_Apa? Untuk apa?"_

"_**ayah menemukan seorang gadis yang mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya.. cukup parah"**_

"_ah~ baiklah ayah.. ayah sekarang ke China?"_

"_**tentu!"**_

_**WUSS**_

_**Lufan pun menggunakan kekuatan teleportasinya untuk membawa Joohyun ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya, Lufan orang yang sangat kaya. Dia mempunyai kekuatan yang tak dimiliki oleh orang awam. Kekuatan ini sudah menjadi harta warisan, tapi setiap kekuatan yang berada di dalam diri saudara kerabatnya selalu berbeda-beda. Entah itu teleportasi, telepati seperti anaknya, pengatur waktu, membekukan sesuatu, mengeluarkan api, dan masih banyak lagi.**_

_** China 10 A.M. 2006**_

_**TUK TUK**_

_**Lufan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan tidak ada satu pun yang membukakan pintunya. Lufan pun menunggu di luar rumahnya selama 5 menit.**_

_**CKREK**_

"_**ayah!" pekik anak Lufan. Dia hendak memeluk ayahnya tapi ketika dia melihat gadis kecil yang dibopong oleh ayahnya dia segera membantu ayahnya untuk membawa gadis kecil itu.**_

"_**dia siapa?" tanya anak Lufan yang membantu Lufan membawa Joohyun.**_

"_**ayah tidak tahu namanya, yang pasti dia adalah gadis Busan" ucap Lufan. Dia sibuk kesana kemari untuk mengambil peralatan yang belum tersedia untuk menyembuhkan Joohyun dengan caranya sendiri.**_

"_**lalu.. dia kenapa?" tanya Luhan.**_

"_**dia sepertinya tertabrak dan kepalanya membentur bamper mobil" jelas Lufan.**_

_**Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.**_

_**1 bulan kemudian…**_

"_**Luhan! Kembalikan syal itu padaku!" teriak seorang gadis cilik pada Luhan yang sedang berlari sembari mengibaskan sebuah kain berwarna biru muda ke langit.**_

"_**jika kau bisa, ambil saja! Bwee" ucap Luhan sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.**_

_**Sang gadis pun terus berlari mengejar Luhan. Luhan terus berlari menjauhi sang gadis sembari membawa syal milik sang gadis.**_

_**Lama-kelamaan, sang gadis pun menyerah. Dia berhenti sejenak.**_

"_**hash~ Luhan!" teriaknya meluapkan kekesalannya.**_

"_**kalau saja aku dapat mengambil syal itu dengan kekuatan seperti harry potter.." gumamnya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.**_

_**Dan…**_

_**WUSS**_

"_**eoh?"**_

_**Gadis cilik itu kaget. Syal miliknya sudah berada di tangannya, Luhan yang melihat hal itu tampak sangat terperangah. Luhan pun berlari kecil ke arah sang gadis. Luhan melihat tangannya dan tangan sang gadis bergiliran.**_

"_**kau… memiliki kekuatan sepertiku Seohyun.." ucap Luhan pelan sembari melihat tangannya.**_

_**Seohyun hanya menatap Luhan heran.**_

"_**maksudmu? Kekuatan? Kekuatan seperti apa?" tanya Seohyun polos.**_

_**Luhan pun menatap Seohyun sembari tersenyum lalu menarik lengan Seohyun untuk menemui ayahnya.**_

"_**mau kemana kita?" tanya Seohyun panik.**_

"_**tenang saja.. aku akan memberitahu ayah tentang hal ini" ucap Luhan.**_

_**Seohyun hanya mengikuti Luhan.**_

"_**ayah!" panggil Luhan.**_

_**Lufan yang tengah asyik berlatih langsung terjatuh.**_

"_**ada apa, Han?" tanya Lufan.**_

"_**ayah.. ayah pasti tidak akan percaya!" ucap Luhan. Dia menyembunyikan tubuh Seohyun di belakang tubuhnya.**_

"_**tara!" seru Luhan sembari menunjukkan diri Seohyun.**_

_**Sang ayah hanya tertawa.**_

"_**kenapa ayah tertawa?" tanya Luhan polos.**_

"_**apa maksudmu? Ayah tahu bahwa itu Seohyun.. kau ini!" ucap Lufan sembari menahan tawanya.**_

"_**ish~ maksudku.. Seohyun mempunyai kekuatan seperti kita yah!" teriak Luhan.**_

_**Lufan berhenti tertawa. Dia menatap Luhan penuh selidik.**_

"_**bahkan lebih dari kita.. ayah tahu tidak? Tadi, aku dan Seohyun bermain.. Seohyun menggunakan syal miliknya saat bermain, dan aku menjahilinya dengan mengambil syal itu.. aku pun berlari untuk menghindar darinya, Seohyun mengejarku.. ketika sudah kelelahan, Seohyun berhenti.. lalu, ketika Seohyun berteriak namaku… syal miliknya yang berada di tanganku langsung berada di tangan Seohyun" jelas Luhan panjang lebar.**_

_**Lufan tertegun.**_

_Tidak mungkin__**—batin Lufan.**_

"_**ayah! Bagus kan? Berarti di dunia ini bukan hanya keluarga kita yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu.." ucap Luhan.**_

_**Lufan hanya diam. Dia menatap Seohyun.**_

_Benarkah Seohyun mempunyai kekuatan?__**—batin Lufan sekali lagi.**_

_**Lufan terus berpikir keras. Mengapa bisa? Yang dia tahu, hanya keluarganya saja yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu.**_

"_**ayah! Bagaimana? Bukankah ini bagus?" ucap Luhan.**_

_**Lufan tersadar dari lamunannya lalu tersenyum lembut pada anaknya juga Seohyun.**_

"_**oh ya Seohyun-ah.. kau sudah baikan?" tanya Lufan.**_

"_**em.. sudah paman.. memangnya kenapa?" tanya Seohyun balik.**_

"_**bisakah kau bereskan barang-barangmu besok pagi.. lusa kau akan pulang ke Seoul" jelas Lufan.**_

_**Entah mengapa, Lufan merasa tidak tega memulangkan Seohyun ke Seoul. Padahal, Seohyun baru saja dikenalnya 1 bulan yang lalu.**_

"_**ayah! Mengapa begitu cepat? Aku tidak ingin Seohyun pergi!" tolak Luhan sembari menggenggam tangan Seohyun erat.**_

"_**Luhan.. aku kan harus bertemu ibu dan ayahku" ucap Seohyun.**_

"_**tidak bisa! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Tidak boleh!" ucap Luhan menekankan setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan dari bibir mungilnya.**_

"_**tap—"**_

"_**benar.. baiklah.. bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini beberapa tahun lagi?" ucap Lufan.**_

_**Seohyun tertegun. Beberapa tahun lagi? Itu memang menyenangkan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan ibu dan ayahnya? Apa mereka tidak akan rindu pada Seohyun? Ah! Mereka pasti sangat rindu pada anak semata wayangnya ini.**_

"_**tapi paman.. aku rindu ibu dan ayahku.." ucap Seohyun.**_

"_**oh.. kalau begitu aku punya ide!" seru Luhan.**_

"_**apa itu?" tanya Lufan dan Seohyun bersamaan.**_

"_**kau pulang ke Seoul untuk melepas rasa rindumu.. nanti, ketika kau berumur 14 tahun.. aku akan menjemputmu" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.**_

"_**baiklah.. yaksok?" ucap Seohyun. Dia pun menampilkan jari kelingkingnya bermaksud untuk menautkan jarinya dengan jari milik Luhan.**_

"_**yaksok!" ucap Luhan. Mereka pun saling menautkan jari kelingking mereka.**_

"_**ya sudah.. kalian main lagi sana! Ayah sedang berlatih!" ucap Lufan.**_

"_**baiklah ayah.. maaf mengganggu ayah hehe.." ucap Luhan cengengesan. Luhan dan Seohyun pun bermain kembali.**_

"_**semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Seohyun" gumam Lufan sembari memperhatikan Luhan dan Seohyun yang sedang asik bermain istana pasir.**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**Luhan POV**

BRUK

Aku membuka mataku. Bunyi apa itu? Seperti ada orang yang baru saja terjatuh.

"eungh.. kenapa.. ak—uwahh! K-kau?!" teriakku.

"_tenanglah~ aku Glare bukan Clay.."_

"ah.. aku kira.. mengapa kau membawaku?" tanyaku.

Aish! Kenapa kakiku dan tanganku sakit sekali?

"_aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu.."_

"oh.. lalu? Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan Seohyun juga Chanyeol?" tanyaku.

Perasaanku sepertinya tidak enak.

"_kenapa yah.. ahahahah"_

Benar saja! Dia Clay! Omona~

Aku menengok kanan kiri dan.. bawah! Aku melihat Glare tergelepak tak bertenaga. Dia sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Apa yang Clay lakukan?

"_kau ingin tahu apa yang aku lakukan pada Glare? Kau ingin tahu? Akan aku beritahu!"_

WUSS SRET

"aw~"

Aku terus meringis kesakitan hingga akhirnya, semua menjadi gelap kembali dan yang terakhir aku ingat hanyalah sebuah teriakan seseorang.

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Kenapa terasa sangat berat? Aku mencobanya kembali tapi tidak berhasil. Aish! Ayolah~ aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan dan berhasil!

Aku melihat siluet seorang yeoja yang sedang berdiri membelakangiku. Aku mencoba melihat keadaan sekelilingku. Kemana Joonmyun?

"kau sudah sadarkan diri?"

Aku pun dapat membuka mataku dengan lebar dan aku hanya dapat diam. Itu bukankah itu eomma tiri Seohyun?

"bukankah seharusnya kau belajar di sekolah?" tanyanya lagi sembari menatapku tajam.

Aku hanya diam. Joonmyun! Dimana kau?

"kau mencari temanmu?"

"ya! Ahjumma, dimana Joon?!" teriakku. Aku begitu panik.

"tenanglah nak~ temanmu berada di tempat yang aman.."

"dimana dia?!" teriakku.

"kau ingin tahu? Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"bawa dia kemari!"

Omo~

"Joon!" pekikku.

Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan darah segar.

"Joon! Apa yang terjadi?" teriakku.

Aku tahu Joonmyun tidak akan menjawab karena dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"kalian.. mengapa kalian berbuat seperti ini huh?" teriakku.

"karena kau dan temanmu ini telah berani ikut campur urusanku!" ucap eomma tiri Seohyun di depan wajahku.

"aku mohon lepaskan kami.." ucapku.

"hh.. lepaskan? Aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian semua! Kalian semua sudah masuk ke dalam urusanku!" bentaknya. Dia pun kembali membelakangiku.

"tapi.. kenapa kau takut jika kau ketahuan huh?! Kenapa kau menyakiti Seohyun?" teriakku.

"kau.. karena Seohyun dan keluarganya telah merampas semuanya dariku! Pertama, ibu Seohyun sudah merebut namja yang telah aku cintai. Kedua, mereka berdua telah melahirkan Seohyun ke dunia ini dengan kekuatan yang tak dimiliki manusia biasa. Ketiga, Clay terbunuh karena Seohyun. Keempat, kalian semua membantu Seohyun. Dan ingat! Aku tidak takut dengan apapun!" ucapnya panjang lebar.

Aku hanya dapat diam kembali mencoba mencerna setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Apa ini yang disebut balas dendam?

BRAK

Aku sontak melihat ke arah pintu ruangan ini. Sepertinya ini sebuah gudang.

I-itu.. itu! Itu ke 7 sahabat Seohyun! Cham! Tapi mereka hanya berenam, dimana Luhan?

"dimana anak satu itu?!" bentak eomma tiri Seohyun pada dua hantu? Aku baru menyadarinya, yang membawa ke 6 sahabat Seohyun itu adalah hantu.

"_kami tidak tahu nyonya~"_

"hh.. ayo kita cari dia! Letakkan mereka disana! Disamping namja itu!" ucap eomma tiri Seohyun sembari menunjukku.

"_baik!"_

BRUK

"Baekhyun! Man—omona~ Joonmyun?!" pekik ke 6 sahabat Seohyun.

"apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo padaku.

"aku tidak tahu.." jawabku lirih.

**Seohyun POV**

"Chan chan.. kita belum menemukan siapa pun.." ucapku lirih.

"tenanglah Hyun.. kita pasti akan menemukan mereka semua!"

"tap—"

"sht~ kau dengar sesuatu tidak?"

Aku pun mendengarkan suara seseorang, ah bukan! Itu suara 2 orang yang sedang berdebat.

"_**kau ini bodoh! Aku tahu dia adik yang manis, tapi kita harus mengikuti eomma!"**_

"_**aku tahu itu hyung.. tapi kita belum tahu permasalahannya dengan jelas.. bukankah begitu?"**_

"_**kau benar juga.. tapi jika kita menusuknya dari belakang, apakah tidak mungkin jika kita akan mati secara mengenaskan?"**_

GLEK

Suara itu.. kenapa mirip sekali dengan suara Chen oppa dan Xiumin oppa?

"Hyun.. kau kenal dengan suara itu?" bisik Chanyeol.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"suara siapa?" bisiknya lagi.

"itu seperti suara Chen oppa dan Xiumin oppa" ucapku pelan.

"siapa mereka?"

"mereka oppa tiriku.."

"MWO?!"

Aku langsung membungkam mulut Chanyeol dengan telapak tanganku.

"bodoh!" ucapku pelan.

TAP

"kalian?" teriak Chen oppa.

"hai oppa.." sapaku. Dengan cepat aku pun melepaskan bungkaman tanganku pada mulut Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah ini jam sekolahmu?" tanya Xiumin oppa.

"oh itu.. ak-aku.. ah! Tadi aku terlambat masuk kelas jadi.. kita dihukum.. lalu, aku dan Chanyeol juga Baekhyun dan Joonmyun kabur.. begitu.." ucapku pelan.

"benarkah itu?" tanya Chen oppa. Dia menatapku tajam.

"itu benar hyung!" ucap Chanyeol.

"hh.. jika benar… mengapa tadi aku melihat Joonmyun penuh darah dan Baekhyun juga ke 6 sahabatmu disekap di gudang gedung tua yah?"

Chen oppa menampilkan smirk nya. Ini bukan dirinya! Tapi.. cham! Joonmyun penuh darah? Dan Baekhyun juga ke 6 sahabatku disekap? Cham! 6 sahabatku? Itu artinya.. Luhan? Dia dimana?

"apa kalian ingin bukti? Baiklah.. ini buktinya!"

"aaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakku.

Air mataku mengalir dengan deras. Aku menutup wajahku. Chanyeol memelukku erat sembari menggerutu.

Kenapa Chen oppa dan Xiumin oppa membunuh Joonmyun? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Oh tuhan.. aku harap, kau membantuku untuk mencari tahu akar permasalahan yang aku hadapi ini..

**Author POV**

Some Place

"apa menurutmu ini saatnya kita menolong mereka?" tanya seorang namja dengan umur sekitar 40-an pada seorang namja dengan umur diatasnya yaitu sekitar 40 tahun lebih.

"ya.. ini saatnya.. mereka sangat membutuhkan bantuan kita.. aku harap, mereka semua tidak kaget dengan kedatangan kita.." ucap namja dengan umur sekitar 40 tahun lebih itu.

"baiklah.. jadi, kapan kita berangkat Lufan?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan umur 38-an pada namja yang berumur sekitar 40 tahun lebih itu.

"kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Lufan.

"tunggu kami semua nak~" ucap Lufan pelan.

Semuanya pun menghilang dengan kekuatan teleportasinya.

**Back to Seohyun side [Author POV]**

"apa yang oppa lakukan pada Joonmyun, Baekhyun dan ke 6 sahabatku?!" bentak Seohyun pada Chen dan Xiumin.

"menurutmu.. apa yang sudah kami lakukan pada mereka semua hm.." ucap Chen sinis. Sebenarnya, di dalam hatinya dia merasa tidak enak harus seperti ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun caranya dia tidak ingin mati mengenaskan.

"oppa.. hiks.. ini bukan oppa yang aku kenal.." ucap Seohyun lirih.

DEG!

Xiumin merasa hatinya tersakiti. Apa Seohyun sudah sangat menyayangi 2 orang namja yang melakukan kejahatan di belakangnya? Apakah Seohyun benar-benar seperti itu? Oh tuhan.. jika benar, Xiumin ingin sekali mengakhiri semua ini dan memberhentikan sikap hyungnya yang begitu tega membentak Seohyun. Perlu kalian ketahui, pisau yang dipegang oleh Xiumin juga Chen bukanlah alat untuk menyakiti Joonmyun. Pisau itu hanya bekas saja. Mereka tidak menyakiti Joonmyun. Yang menyakiti Joonmyun itu orangtua mereka beserta para hantu kesayangannya yang jahat itu.

"Hyun~" panggil Xiumin pelan.

Chen menatap Xiumin tajam. Xiumin mendekat ke arah Seohyun.

"tunggu! Hyung mau melakukan apa pada Seohyun?!" panik Chanyeol.

"aku.. aku minta maaf.." ucap Xiumin sembari berlutut.

Seohyun hanya melongo. Ini oppa nya!

"Xiu! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?!" bentak Chen.

"hyung! Sadarlah hyung! Dia itu bukan ibu kita hyung!" teriak Xiumin sembari terisak. Seohyun ingin sekali memeluk Xiumin tapi dia takut akan ada bahaya yang terjadi padanya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Chen mengangkat satu alisnya.

"aku tidak sengaja memasuki kamar eomma.. dan aku menemukan sebuah berkas yang menyatakan bahwa eomma belum pernah menikah.. dan.. aku melihat sekeliling kamarnya.. disana banyak terpajang foto orang.. dan… semua foto itu dicoret dengan darah"

GLEK

Chanyeol, Seohyun dan Chen menelan ludah mereka.

"dan aku menemukan seseorang yang mirip dengan Luhan belum dicoret lalu.. foto kita semua ditulis 'the next'" jelas Xiumin.

"MWO?! Kau tidak bohong?" tanya Chen.

"aku tidak bohong hyung.. bukankah nenek sihir itu selalu melarang kita masuk ke kamarnya" ucap Xiumin.

Chen dan Seohyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka.

"kalau begitu.. aku juga minta maaf padamu adik kecilku" ucap Chen sembari memeluk Seohyun.

"aku sudah memaafkan oppa…" ucap Seohyun.

"tapi.."

Seohyun melepaskan pelukan Chen.

"apa kalian benar-benar membunuh Joonmyun?" tanya Seohyun.

"kami tidak membunuhnya.. eomma dan hantu pembantunya yang melukai Joonmyun.. Joonmyun tidak dibunuh.." jelas Chen.

"ah~ kalau begitu.. ayo kita selamatkan mereka!" ucap Chanyeol.

"tunggu Chan chan.. aku penasaran dengan foto yang disebut oleh Xiumin oppa" ucap Seohyun.

"maksudmu.. foto yang mirip dengan Luhan?" tanya Xiumin.

"ne! apa lebih baik kita ke kamar psycho itu?" ucap Seohyun.

Semuanya berusaha untuk berpikir jernih tapi, sungguh hal itu sulit. Mereka berpikir negatif karena yeoja psycho itu benar-benar kejam! Bagaimana kalau mereka menjadi korban selanjutnya dengan jangka yang tidak sesuai dengan jadwal yeoja psycho itu? Oh god!

"baiklah.. kita harus cari tahu kelemahan yeoja psycho itu!" ucap Chen.

"baiklah! Kajja!" seru mereka berempat serempak.

Mereka pun pergi ke rumah Seohyun. Beruntung, ini bukan pukul 12 siang.

Care University 10 A.M.

"hei! Kenapa sekolah ini jadi dihilangkan huruf S di depannya?" ucap seorang yeoja berumur 38-an.

"aku juga tidak mengerti semua ini Jihyun~ sepertinya.. mereka semua sudah keterlaluan.." ucap Lufan.

Dengan cepat, mereka pun memasuki koridor sekolah.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_~ Glare.. Chapter 5 ~_

**Baekhyun POV**

Gila! Kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini? Argh~ Joon.. hiks.. eotteokhaji?

"Baek, bagaimana ini? Joon masih belum sadarkan diri.." ucap Kris.

"aku.. tidak tahu harus bagaimana.." ucapku lirih.

"oh ayolah.. Lay.. sekali lagi!" titah Kyungsoo.

"aku sudah mencobanya.." ucap Lay.

"one more try!" ucap Kris dengan nada cukup keras.

"baiklah!"

Lay pun membuat sebuah gumpalan air. Mereka mempunyai kekuatan? Omona~ aku baru melihat hal seperti ini..

"eungh"

"Joon!" pekikku.

Aku langsung memandang Kai.

"ah! Kita lupa untuk membukakan tali yang mengikat badanmu di kursi ini hehe.." ucap Kai.

Kai pun membantuku melepaskan tali yang mengikat badanku semenjak 1 jam yang lalu mungkin.

Aku melihat Joon kembali mengerang kesakitan, aku langsung memeluknya.

"Joon.. hiks.. kau dengar aku?" ucapku. Aku terisak. Oh god! Namja cengeng! Tapi.. Joon kan sahabat plus keluargamu Byun Baek Hyun..

"eungh.. Baekki~ aku.. uhuk.. masih.. bisa.. uhuk.. mendengarmu… kau kira.. aku sudah mati" ucap Joonmyun dengan terbata-bata.

"kau ini! Jangan bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini!" bentakku.

"hei~ kenapa aku merasakan ada aura ayah dan ibuku yah?" celetuk Sehun.

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku pada Joonmyun dan segera menatap Sehun seolah berkata 'orangtuamu masih hidup?'.

"aku tidak tahu orangtuaku masih hidup atau tidak.." ucap Sehun asal.

"mwo? Kau.. tidak tahu?" tanyaku.

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"hei Lay! Cepat sembuhkan Joonmyun!" titahku pada Lay.

"baiklah.. tapi, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya penuh" ucap Lay.

"maksudmu?" ucap aku, Kris, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo dan Tao bersamaan.

"tubuh Joonmyun sudah dimantrai berbagai mantra.."

GLEK

"lalu sekarang bagaimana?" ucapku.

Aku hanya memejamkan mataku.

BRUK BRAK BUGH SRET

Aku terkesiap.

"suara apa itu?" heranku.

"mereka.. akan menyelamatkanku" ucap Joonmyun.

"hah? Siapa mereka?" tanya aku, Kris, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo dan Tao bersamaan.

BRAK

Pintu ruangan ini hancur begitu saja. Aku dapat melihat seorang namja dan kawanannya memasuki ruangan yang kami tinggali.

"kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya namja itu.

Aku hanya dapat membulatkan mataku. Kenapa orang ini mirip sekali dengan Luhan?

**Author POV**

Seohyun, Chanyeol, Chen dan Xiumin sudah berhasil membuka pintu kamar Shin Young. Mereka tidak menemukan apapun yang Xiumin ceritakan. Tidak ada foto pajangan maupun hal janggal lainnya. Apa Xiumin berbohong?

"Xiu.. kau serius dengan perkataanmu kan?" tanya Chen.

"tentu saja hyung! Mana mungkin aku buta!" elak Xiumin.

"lalu.. kenapa kamar ini tidak sesuai dengan gambaran yang oppa katakan pada kami?" ucap Seohyun.

"aku pun.. aku juga tidak tahu kenapa begini! Apa kalian tidak percaya padaku?" ucap Xiumin.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Chan chan.. kenapa kau mengangguk-anggukan kepalamu?" heran Seohyun.

"kalian lihat tombol itu? Coba kita tekan tombol itu!" ucap Chanyeol.

Chen dan Xiumin pun memperhatikan tombol merah dekat tombol lampu kamar Shin Young.

CKREK

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Mereka hanya dapat berteriak sekenanya ketika mereka melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Seohyun hanya dapat membungkam mulutnya. Ini lebih mengerikan dibanding melihat penampakan. Oh god! Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

TAP TAP

"sht~ kita harus cepat pergi dari sini" ucap Xiumin panik.

"tidak bisa! Kita harus mencari tahu kelemahan nenek sihir itu!" ucap Chanyeol.

"oh ayolah~ kau ingin mati ditangan nenek sihir itu?" ucap Chen.

Sekali lagi Seohyun tidak bergeming. Dia hanya memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari kamar ini.

CKREK

"ternyata kalian.. aku kira siapa.."

DEG

Seohyun semakin membungkam mulutnya. Yang dihadapannya ini.. bukankah ini Luhan? Postur tubuh yang sudah sangat dihapalnya, juga suaranya yang mampu menghangatkan perasaan Seohyun. Benarkah ini Luhan?

"sej—sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Chen gelagapan.

"itu.. aku juga tidak tahu hyung.. hanya saja.. ketika aku hampir terbunuh oleh Clay, ada sosok lelaki yang menolongku dan dia melemparku ke rumah ini" jelas Luhan.

Chanyeol menatap Seohyun lalu tersenyum.

"oh.. kau selamat juga.. ada seorang yeoja yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu" ucap Chanyeol sembari terkekeh.

"hah? Siapa dia?" tanya Luhan polos.

"tentu saja aku! Bodoh!" ucap Seohyun. Dia pun berhambur memeluk Luhan sembari menangis kecil.

"kenapa kau menghilang? Kau ini bodoh!" ucap Seohyun tidak karuan.

"hei hei.. aku sudah kembali.. semuanya baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Luhan sembari mengusap punggung Seohyun pelan.

"kau bodoh! Sungguh bodoh!" ucap Seohyun sekali lagi.

Luhan hanya tersenyum.

_Kau memang selalu begini Hyun_—batin Luhan.

"hei.. ayo kita pergi dari sini!" ucap Chen.

"tapi hyung.. kita belum mendapatkan petunjuk kelemahan nenek sihir itu" ucap Chanyeol yang masih bertahan dengan tujuan awalnya ke sini.

"benar!" ucap Seohyun.

Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"ayo kita cari bersama-sama!" ucap Seohyun.

Chen dan Xiumin hanya menurut. Mereka semua pun mencari berbagai petunjuk tentang Shin Young. Hingga akhirnya, Luhan menemukan sebuah foto yang disana terlihat seseorang yang mirip dengannya.

"kenapa namja ini mirip denganku? Em.. tunggu! Bukankah ini… ini kan.. appa?" gumam Luhan. Dia hanya dapat membulatkan matanya. Appa? Itu appa nya? Dia pun membuka sebuah buku yang terletak di sebelah foto tersebut. Matanya kembali membelalak. Tulisan ini!

"_semuanya akan berakhir dengan adanya masa re-inkarnasi.. semuanya.. akan dijalani dari awal.. sebuah langkah kecil.. kejahatan dapat dihancurkan dengan kebaikan.. keburukan dapat dihancurkan dengan kebaikan juga.."_

"ini.. appa!" seru Luhan.

Chen dan Xiumin yang kebetulan jaraknya dekat dengan Luhan segera menghampiri Luhan.

"apa ada yang kau temukan?" tanya Chen.

"sekarang aku mengerti dengan permasalah ini" ucap Luhan.

"maksudmu?" tanya Xiumin.

"permasalahan ini berawal dari balas dendam seorang yeoja yang menginginkan segalanya yang dia inginkan" jelas Luhan.

"ash~ aku tidak mengerti!" ucap Xiumin.

"mungkin kita harus mencari ayahku!" ucap Luhan.

"apa? Bukankah paman sud—ah iya! Paman kan hanya bersembunyi eoh?" ucap Seohyun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelah Luhan.

"ne! kau benar! Kajja kita cari ayahku!" ucap Luhan.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan hal itu terlihat oleh Seohyun.

"waeyo Chan chan?" tanya Seohyun.

"aku belum menemukan petunjuk apapun" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"aigoo~ benarkah itu? Gwaenchanha~ Luhan sudah menemukan petunjuknya.. kajja!" ucap Seohyun sembari menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk keluar dari kamar Shin Young. Mereka berlima pun sudah keluar dari rumah itu dan segera mencari ayah Luhan yaitu Lufan.

**Sehun POV**

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini semua. Keluargaku! Penduduk Seoul! Mereka semua sekarang berada disini dalam keadaan masih bernyawa! Omona~ apa ini hanya mimpi?

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku hanya menatap 2 orang yang sekarang sedang tersenyum penuh kehangatan padaku. Aku bahkan terus meneteskan air mataku. Aku melihat Joonmyun juga begitu, beruntung.. dia sudah pulih. Tidak ada sedikit pun luka yang tersisa. Aku kembali menatap 2 orang dihadapanku ini.

"apa kau tidak rindu pada kami, Baekhyun?"

Suara lembutnya itu yang sangat aku rindukan. Eomma~ appa~

"ak—aku merindukan kalian!" ucapku riang. Aku langsung memeluk mereka. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka lagi.

WUSS

"Glare?" ucap Sehun.

"hai~"

Aku melihat ke arah Glare. Mengapa… dia begitu berbeda.. tidak seperti hantu..

"baiklah.. aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang penting untuk ka—"

BRAK

"appa!"

Aku melihat ke arah pintu. Disana berdiri Seohyun, Chen hyung, Xiumin hyung dan Chanyeol juga Luhan yang langsung berhambur memeluk Lufan ahjusshi.

"appa kemana saja?! Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan appa!" ucap Luhan meluapkan segala rasa rindunya.

"maafkan appa.. appa ingin kalian mencari tahu sumber masalah ini terlebih dahulu.. jika kalian benar-benar sudah kewalahan.. kami akan datang!" balas Lufan ahjusshi.

"Chan chan!" pekik Glare. Dia pun memeluk Chanyeol. Aku melihat ekspresi Seohyun, dia merasa terkejut bukan main.

"hei.. kau tidak rindu pada kami Hyun?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"kalian! Aku benar-benar rindu pada kalian semuaa!" ucap Seohyun.

Dia menabrakku.

"bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa menabrakku?" teriakku.

"mianhae.. sebenarnya aku ingin memelukmu.. bolehkah?" ucapnya.

DEG

"em.."

Aku tampak berpikir sejenak.

"peluk saja dia!"

Aku menatap Joonmyun tajam. Anak itu!

GREP

"aku khawatir padamu juga, Baekhyun.." ucap Seohyun di dalam pelukanku. Begitu hangat..

Aku hanya dapat membalas pelukannya.

"sudah cukuuuuppp… sekarang giliran kami Baekhyun!"

Aku melepaskan pelukan ku dengan Seohyun. Aku dan Seohyun hanya terkekeh.

"baiklah.. silahkan Sehun!" ucapku.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini hanya tertawa renyah menyaksikan tingkah kekanakan kami.

**Author POV**

"_nyonya.. Luhan sudah kami temukan"_

Shin Young hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Sudah ditemukan tetapi tidak ada bersama hantu pengawalnya.

"mana dia?" tanya Shinyoung.

"_kami sudah tahu lokasi Luhan berada dan juga…"_

"dan juga?"

"_lokasi Lufan"_

DEG!

Shinyoung hanya terdiam, dia mencoba berpikir realistis.

_Lufan? Sejak kapan dia masih hidup?_—batin Shinyoung bertanya-tanya.

"_ternyata.. Lufan yang telah menghambat rencana nyonya.."_

"MWO? Apa maksud kalian? Katakan dengan jelas!" bentak Shinyoung.

"_Lufan.. dia lah orang yang selama ini nyonya cari.. dia lah yang mengetahui isi Kitab Scare University tentang keabadian dan dia juga sudah mengetahui semua Kitab dari kekuatan yang dimiliki manusia luar biasa"_

Shinyoung hanya tersenyum licik.

"berani-beraninya dia membuat semua korbanku bangkit kembali.. tck~ tak akan ku sisakan satu manusia pun di bumi ini!" ucap Shinyoung penuh kelicikan dan ambisi.

Sementara itu, Lufan tengah menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi di bumi. Mulai dari masa sekolahnya di Scare University yang sekarang hanya dihilangkan huruf 'S' nya menjadi Care University sampai keadaan yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"jadi.. paman sudah tahu bahwa.. nenek sihir itu menginginkan keabadian dalam hidupnya?" tanya Seohyun pada Lufan.

"em.. yah~ paman sudah tahu dari dulu.." jawab Lufan.

"dulu? Memangnya, nenek sihir itu sudah ada dari kapan?" tanya Kris.

"begini.. dia itu sedang meneruskan rencana keluarganya terdahulu yang memang keturunan manusia berkekuatan jahat.. dia ingin hidup kekal dan dia juga ingin sekali berbuat jahat pada siapa pun" ucap Seo In Joo—eomma Seo Joo Hyun.

"em.. jadi? Maksud eomma.. ini sudah menjadi warisan sekaligus wasiat dari keluarganya?" ucap Seohyun.

"benar sayang.." ucap Seo In Joo sembari memberikan senyuman tertulusnya pada anak semata wayangnya.

"baiklah.. appa belum menceritakan pada kami masalah Glare" desak Luhan.

"benar juga.. baiklah~ appa akan ceritakan.. jadi begini…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_** Busan 1981 10 A.M. KST**_

_**Keadaan di Busan kali ini begitu sepi. Tidak ada satu pun kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan aspal. Hingga suara riuh menghancurkan ketenangan tersebut. Seorang yeoja tengah melemparkan berbagai mantra pada namja dihadapannya, tapi itu semua tidak berpengaruh pada namja itu. Namja itu pun membalas perbuatan yeoja itu. Sang anak yang melihat ayahnya tengah bertarung membuatnya ingin membantu ayahnya yang mulai kewalahan dan pada akhirnya ayahnya itu mati seketika. Sang anak pun segera menghampiri ayahnya dan membunuh sadis yeoja yang tadi melawan ayahnya.**_

"_**aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membunuhku! Aku bisa hidup abadi!" teriak anak itu.**_

_**Seorang namja cilik tengah melihat ibunya berlumuran darah disana sini dari kejauhan. Dia melihat keadaan sekitar, ternyata yeoja yang tengah meracau itulah yang sudah membunuh ibunya. Di dalam hatinya dia sempat berpikir bahwa dia akan membalas dendam pada yeoja itu tapi semuanya hilang ketika dia mengingat ucapan sang kakek, ayah, nenek, keluarga dan tentunya ibunya.**_

"_**aku akan menghambat rencana gadis itu" gumam namja cilik itu.**_

_** Park Family house 12 P.M. KST**_

_**Keadaan di pertemuan keluarga Park kali ini penuh dengan kemarahan. Suhu di rumah itu pun berubah menjadi panas.**_

"_**hh.. marga Xi itu… beraninya dia membunuh keluarga kita" ucap namja yang merupakan buyut dari Yoo Ri dan Soo Ri.**_

"_**bahkan mereka tega membunuh ayahku" ucap Shinyoung—anak yang membunuh yeoja lawan ayahnya.**_

"_**tidak! Mereka tidak salah! Kalian semua lah yang salah! Kita semua!" teriak Soo Yoo yang merupakan ibu kandung Yoo Ri dan Soo Ri.**_

"_**aku ingin keluar dari keluarga ini!" lanjut Soo Yoo.**_

"_**kau! Beraninya kau membantah petua sekaligus kakekmu huh?" bentak buyut Yoo Ri dan Soo Ri yang bernama Park Ji Suk.**_

"_**aku sudah lelah harus mengikuti aturan keluarga ini! Lebih baik aku membantah peraturan keluargaku daripada aku harus memasuki neraka dan menanamkan keburukan dalam jiwaku!" teriak Soo Yoo. Dia pun pergi dari rumah itu dan segera berteleportasi ke Seoul.**_

_**10 tahun kemudian..**_

_**Keluarga Xi sedang berlatih di tengah padang rumput dekat rumah mereka. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa Soo Yoo sedang memandang mereka sendu.**_

"_**mereka terlalu baik untuk dijahati.." ucap Soo Yoo pelan.**_

_**Seorang namja yang tampaknya menyadari kehadiran Soo Yoo segera menghilang dari tengah keasyikan keluarganya dan mendekat ke arah Soo Yoo.**_

_**PUK**_

_**Soo Yoo sedikit terperanjat. Lalu dia sedikit berbungkuk kepada namja tersebut.**_

"_**cheoseonghamnida~" ucap Soo Yoo.**_

"_**gwaenchanha.. kenapa kau menatap kami penuh kesedihan? Apa kau ingin bergabung bersama kami?" tanya namja itu.**_

"_**aku hanya iri melihat hubungan kekeluargaan kalian yang begitu erat.." jawab Soo Yoo.**_

"_**ah begitu.. kau ingin bergabung?" tanya namja itu sekali lagi.**_

"_**bolehkah?" tanya Soo Yoo.**_

"_**keureom! Namaku Xi Lufan.." ucap namja itu.**_

"_**aku Soo Yoo.. bangapseumnida~" ucap Soo Yoo sembari sedikit berbungkuk.**_

_**Lufan hanya tersenyum.**_

"_**kajja!" ajak Lufan.**_

_**Keluarga Xi menyambut Soo Yoo dengan penuh kehangatan, Soo Yoo senang sekali dapat bergabung dengan keluarga tersebut.**_

_**6 bulan kemudian…**_

_**Soo Yoo sudah sangat dekat dengan semua anggota di Keluarga Xi dan tentunya kerabat dari Keluarga Xi itu sendiri. Di Keluarga tersebut, Soo Yoo merasa sangat bahagia dibanding bersama keluarganya. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin begitu. Dia mempunyai keluarga yang sudah mendidiknya dari kecil walaupun didikan itu adalah didikan yang salah.**_

"_**Lufan.. aku harus pulang ke rumahku" ucap Soo Yoo.**_

"_**kenapa begitu cepat?" heran Lufan.**_

"_**em.. sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu.. bahwa—"**_

"_**bahwa?"**_

"_**bahwa aku adalah anggota Keluarga Park" ucap Soo Yoo pelan.**_

"_**benarkah itu?" tanya Lufan.**_

_**Soo Yoo hanya dapat mengangguk.**_

"_**baiklah.. kalau begitu.. pulanglah" ucap Lufan.**_

"_**kau… kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Soo Yoo.**_

"_**tentu saja tidak! Aku dan keluargaku sudah tahu sifat dan perilaku mu.. kami sudah tahu dari awal bahwa kau anggota Keluarga Park" jelas Lufan.**_

"_**ah begitu yah.. kalau begitu, aku minta maaf pada keluargamu" ucap Soo Yoo.**_

"_**gwaenchanha"**_

"_**kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu.. kamsahamnida.. sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu" ucap Soo Yoo. Dia pun berbalik badan dan segera meninggalkan kediaman Keluarga Xi yang selama 6 bulan ini dia jadikan tempat singgah.**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"jadi.. ayah sebelumnya tidak tahu bahwa Shinyoung itu anggota keluarga Park? Dan ketika ayah tahu bahwa dia jahat, ayah segera membawa Seohyun dan membuatnya hilang ingatan? Sungguh kejammm.." ucap Luhan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ini semua demi kebaikanku kan?" tanya Seohyun pada Lufan.

"tentu saja demi kebaikanmu, nak" ucap Seo In Guk—appa Seohyun.

Seohyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"dan tentang Glare.. ayah sengaja membuatnya pura-pura meninggal? Lalu, kenapa Glare tidak mati ketika dia terkena hantaman truk bermuatan?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi.

Sang ayah hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan anak semata wayangnya ini.

"ya! Ayah memang sengaja.. dan itu pun dengan persetujuan Soo Ri, ya kan Soo Ri?"

Soo Ri alias Glare hanya mengangguk.

WUSS

Tiba-tiba saja bangunan yang ditempati mereka hancur diterpa sesuatu, sepertinya ini adalah sebuah mantra. Keadaan di tempat persembunyian Seohyun dan semua kerabatnya sekarang menjadi hancur berantakan.

"semuanya bersiap-siaplah!" teriak Lufan.

Semua orang yang berada di tempat tersebut segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

"kalian sudah terlambat!"

Semuanya melihat ke sumber suara. Mereka melihat Shin Young dan beberapa pengawal hantunya sedang melihat ke arah mereka dengan penuh amarah termasuk Clay.

"Clay!" pekik Glare.

Clay sempat melihat Glare yang berada di samping Chanyeol. Dia pun mempunyai ide cemerlang.

_Aku akan membunuh kalian semua ahahahaha_—batin Clay.

Dia pun pergi dari tempat itu dan segera menjalankan ide-nya.

TBC


End file.
